Keep it for when I can't be with you
by ghostsofthoughts
Summary: There will be a Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts. That's how Brittany meets Santana, who's from Durmstrang. Also, something dark is coming...
1. The ship and the horses

"I've heard that that Gryffindor, Kurt Hummel, is going to sign in", Quinn said when she stopped by the Hufflepuff table during breakfast. "We so not have chances of getting in."

Brittany shifted in her seat to greet her Ravenclaw friend.

"Oh, hi, Quinn… I've heard that too. But, I don't know. They say the Goblet Of Fire doesn't always choose the most obvious competitor." She said, smiling at her friend. "And, anyway, I don't think I stand a chance of being chosen. I'll just sign in for fun."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"It's always about fun for you, isn't it, Brittany?"

"Why shouldn't it be?"

Quinn shook her head.

"Yeah, why shouldn't it?"

* * *

><p><em>Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce had been friends since they met at King's Cros, sever years before. Quinn was with her parents, afraid of running through the wall that leads to platform 9 ¾, but then she saw a very beautiful blond girl, who was all by herself, seemingly lost.<em>

"_Hi." Quinn said, holding her head up high and approaching the girl. "I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray." She extended her hand so that the other girl could shake it. But the tall blonde hugged Quinn._

"_Hi. My name is Brittany. Brittany S. Pierce…" She said, her blue eyes shining. "Do you know how to get to platform 9 ¾? I had it written in a piece of paper, but I can't seem to find it…"_

_Quinn smiled at the other girl; she looked like a nice person. Also, Brittany S. Pierce seemed to need someone to tell her what to do. Quinn liked showing superiority, and if she knew something the other girl didn't, well, that was great._

"_You see this wall? You just have to run into it. The Hogwarts Express is on the other side."_

"_Run into the wall? It might hurt…"_

"_Nah… Just do what I'll do." With that, Quinn hugged her parents and ran to the wall, pulling her luggage, closing her eyes, and hoping she wouldn't crash against solid brick, making a fool of herself in front of that beautiful girl. A few seconds later she heard a lot of noise: owls, cats, frogs, the train, people… It worked! She was on platform 9 ¾. On the other side, Brittany had her eyes open wide in wonder. _

"_Wow, that was amazing!"_

_Judy Fabray nodded to the girl, remembering the first time she ran through that same wall. Then, the woman was surprised when she felt Brittany's arms around her. She barely had time to understand what was happening, because soon Brittany was hugging Mr. Fabray and running to the wall._

"_What was that, for Merlin's sake?" The man asked._

"_I guess she literally understood that she should do exactly what Quinnie did." Judy replied, laughing a little. "It's good our little girl made a friend here on the platform."_

_Quinn and Brittany went searching for a place on the train, chatting happily. Quinn's parents were Ravenclaws while in Hogwarts. Her father worked for the Ministry, testing new spells. Her mother didn't work, just took care of the house._

"_My mom is an arts teacher, my father works in a bank." Brittany said._

"_Wait, your father works at Gringotts?"_

"_No, no. My parents are aren't wizards." Quinn widened her eyes._

"_Your parents are muggles?"_

"_No, my parents aren't mugs! They are people." Brittany replied, thinking that, perhaps, Quinn Fabray was a little nuts. _

"_No, not _mugs. Muggles_"_

"_What's a muggle?"_

"_Muggles are people who aren't able to perform magic."_

"_Oh, so yes, my parents are… muggles." Brittany said, still unsure of the word. "Is it a bad thing?"_

"_No, that's absolutely nice. You know that Hermione Granger is muggle-born too, right?"_

"_Hermi… who?"_

"_Hermione Granger. She's like, the brightest witch of our time. She's one of the Golden Trio, you know."_

"_No, I don't."_

"_Well, I guess I have a lot to teach you, then." Quinn said, smiling. She liked Brittany. The girl seemed so sweet, and she needed Quinn to explain to her the simplest things of the wizard world. Yes, that friendship would be perfect._

"_So, you are from a muggle family… aren't you afraid of the wizard world?"_

"_Actually, no… I think it should be fun."_

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting by the lake, working on her homework for Professor Longbottom's class. It was her last year at Hogwarts, and she was decided to study hard for the NEWT tests. "I'm getting <em>Outstanding<em> in everything!"

The sun was setting and it was a chilly October evening, but she didn't want to go to the castle yet. "_Lumos"_ she thought, the tip of her wand instantly lighting up. A second later, Brittany appeared by her side.

"What are you doing?"

"Homework. How about you?"

"I had Quidditch practice. Finn wants us to keep practicing, even though we don't have Quidditch this year…"

"That sucks." Quinn offered, sympathetic.

"Not really. I really like flying."

Quinn smiled. Now that Brittany was there with her, she knew she wouldn't concentrate on Herbology anymore.

"So, do you have any plans?" She said while folding her homework.

"Not really… I just need to take a long shower, and then do my homework. I know it's Friday, but I think I should do it already. Professor Binns won't be happy if I don't hand in it… again." Brittany's blue eyes lit. "Hey, Quinn… can you help me with my homework?"

"Of course."

Brittany offered her hand, to help Quinn get up, and the girl gladly took it. While they were walking to the castle, they passed by a group of Slytherins, who were chatting excitedly.

"Yes, that's right. I've heard that when I was in detention." Noah Puckerman said with pride in his voice. "Instead of arriving on Sunday, the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons delegations are arriving tonight." Puck petted his mohawk, a smug grin on his face. "I'm glad they delayed this Triwizard Tournament for two years… I can't wait to be Hogwarts' champion and get those French girls crazy about riding my broomstick, if ya know what I mean."

"Ugh, Noah, you're _so_ gross!" who said that was Rachel Berry, a Slytherin whose main ambition was to get into WADA (Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts), and was always teasing and being teased by Quinn.

"For the first time in my life, I agree with you, Berry." Quinn chimed in. "You are gross, Puck. I can't believe I've dated you."

"Nobody asked you in this conversation, Fabray!" Puck said. "Instead of intruding into other people's business, you should just take your dumb-but-hot girlfriend to somewhere private and make out. Or, better yet… take her to a place that isn't private. I'd love to watch it…"

"Brittany is _not_ my girlfriend!" Quinn said, her face becoming red.

"But I bet you wanted her to be…"

Quinn pulled her wand out, and pointed directly to Puck. _Alarte ascendare_, Quinn thought. Suddenly, Puck was being shot up the air. Quinn grabbed Brittany's hand and they ran to the castle. They heard a loud _THUD_ and a lot of swearing when Puck fell back into the ground, but they were already out of the Slytherins' sight.

The two girls walked towards the Hufflepuff's Common Room, so that Brittany could pick up the things she needed for her shower and her homework. But instead of entering the room, Brittany asked Quinn:

"Is it true?"

"What are you talking about?"

"About what Puck said… Is it true that you wanted me to be your girlfriend?"

"Brittany, no!" Quinn said, making a disgusted face. "I mean, you are awesome, but I don't want you to be my girlfriend… I don't want a girlfriend. I don't like girls. I'm not gay." Quinn said that so fast that Brittany barely could understand her words.

"Well, it wouldn't be a problem if you were. I like boys and I like girls. There's nothing wrong with that."

Quinn raised her eyebrows, unsure of how to react after her friend's confession.

"I'll just go grab my things…" Brittany said, not noticing Quinn's expression.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, when Quinn and Brittany were heading to the Great Hall for dinner, there was something in the air – the girls could feel it. The news Puck had heard during detention spread between the students, and everybody was anxiously waiting for the moment Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students would arrive at Hogwarts. Students were sharing stories they had been told, stories from the last Triwizard Tournament that took place at Hogwarts, the one with four competitors: Viktor Krum, the greatest Bulgarian seeker ever, Fleur Delacour, who was a quarter veela, Cedric Diggory, who died by Voldemort's wand, and Harry Potter, the Chosen One. It was right after the last task that Voldemort returned. When talking about these events, some students didn't feel brave enough to say his name… they would whisper or use other ways to refer to him: The Dark Lord. You-Know-Who. He Who Must Not Be Named.<p>

All these stories made the anxiety grow even more among everybody. Even the professors seemed a little less focused.

"Professor McGonagall looks like she's afraid of being tickled by a group of Cornish pixies." Brittany commented when they got into the Great Hall. Quinn laughed at the absurdity of it, but, she noticed, the Headmistress did look uncomfortable.

"Well, the last time they had a Triwizard Tournament here wasn't exactly successful. No one can blame her for being worried."

"Attention, students!" The cat-like woman said. The Hall was instantly quiet. "As you all already know" she glared towards Puck, "the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegations are arriving today, two days earlier than the usual. I beg of you to behave yourselves. It might be an unusual day, but our rules remain the same. Anybody caught doing something they shouldn't, is going to detention, and points will be deducted from their house."

Mr. Filch, the caretaker, approached the professors' table, and said something to the Headmistress. She nodded.

"We've been informed that they may arrive within 20 minutes or so. Please…" Before McGonagall had the chance to complete her sentence, the students were all running to the front of the castle, making a lot of noise and being extremely excited.

"Children!" McGonagall said, divided between frustrated and amused.

* * *

><p>Some students were near the castle's main entrance, some were walking around the front lawn. Quinn and Brittany were standing up by the lake. The two were very quiet, looking around, waiting for a sign, something that would tell them the delegations had finally arrived.<p>

After 10 minutes, Brittany asked:

"How do you think they are? The Durmstrang and the Beauxbatons students?"

"I've heard that some Beauxbatons students are really beautiful. They even have students who are part-veela! But I'd be afraid of Durmstrang students. The school doesn't accept muggle-borns. Also, they teach Dark Arts there… What kind of person goes to a school like that?"

Brittany arched her eyebrows, but not because of what Quinn said. She was looking to the lake, and she was the first to notice when the water started to move.

"Earth to Brittany! Brittany!" Quinn said, a little angry.

"Oh, sorry Quinn… It's that…" She pointed over Quinn's shoulder, towards the lake. When the Ravenclaw looked to where Brittany was pointing to, she widened her eyes and gasped.

"That's the Durmstrang delegation!"

Brittany didn't reply; she just observed the mainmast slowly emerging from the lake's dark water. Behind her, all the conversation died. Everybody –students, professors, ghosts— was watching Durmstrang ship's arrival. Some students approached the lake, to take a better look. The mast looked like bone, and it made Brittany shiver in discomfort.

The deck finally appeared. Despite having just emerged from under the water, it was magically dry. A tall, strong, blond woman in her fifties was standing there, in an army-like attitude. Her hair was really short, and she had blue eyes. Obviously, she was the Headmistress of Durmstrang.

The ship kept going up, until it stopped. The Hogwarts students were quiet, trying to even hold their breaths in the presence of the impressive ship, which looked like a skeleton, and the woman aboard. The Headmistress clapped her hand twice, and then two doors opened at the same time. Instants later, the Durmstrang students started appearing in the deck; girls coming through one door, boys from the other. As they walked out to the cold evening, Brittany paid attention to their uniform: the robes were blood-red and they wore fur hats and cloaks.

"Professor Sylvester!" McGonagall said from the castle's entrance, her voice magically amplified. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

The woman nodded to Hogwarts' Headmistress.

"Thank you." Professor Sylvester replied. "We'll be on land soon." She turned around and gave an order in a language Brittany couldn't figure out. The Durmstrang students started moving.

Brittany turned around, to look at Quinn. Her friend's eyes were wide –just like everybody else's eyes.

"Quinn… what language was that?" She whispered.

"Are you really worried about that now?" Quinn whispered back, impatient. The other girl nodded. Quinn closed her eyes, annoyed by the disturbance. She really liked Brittany, but sometimes she needed to focus a little more. "Just pay attention to them!"

Brittany knew Quinn's moods, and right now, the best thing to do was to act exactly like the Ravenclaw wanted.

She turned her head back to the lake, and was surprised to see two lines of Durmstrang students –one line of boys, one of girls-, marching down towards the land. It was like they were marching on the air, but Brittany knew it was more likely to be an invisible runway or something similar. There should be about 30 students, more boys than girls.

The first two students to hit the ground were holding their head up high. They looked alike a lot, with wavy red hair, green eyes and light freckles. They had almost the same height and weight, but the boy's muscles were more defined than the girl's, and her hair was longer than his.

Brittany and Quinn were standing closer to the girls' line, and, as the second of each line reach the ground, it became difficult to see the Durmstrang boys. The next girl was shorter than the first, and her dark hair was very long, which only made her look shorter. She also held her head up high, just like the first girl. The third looked a lot like Rachel Berry, and the fourth made Brittany remember of a girl who was her neighbor when she was seven. Brittany's thoughts started wandering back in time, when she had no idea that a Wizarding world existed hidden from her muggle childhood. Well, not completely hidden. Many "unexplainable" things happened to her, from as early as she could remember. Boxes of Lucky Charms, full of marshmallow, that would fly off the shelves when she was hungry, a teddy bear that hugged her back when she was feeling particularly afraid of the dark, and her cat, Lord Tubbington, the first, would sometimes say things in human language…

"Wait!" Quinn squealed, grabbing Brittany's hand, bringing her back to the present. "Isn't that Dustin Barnes?" She pointed to a boy on the other line. He was tall, his skin was really pale, contrasting with his dark hair and deep green eyes. He had a strong facial complexion, and his face was shaved.

"Justin Bieber?" Brittany asked, confused.

"WHO?"

"Justin Bieber… A Canadian muggle singer. I think he looks like a girl, but there are many muggle girls who like him. Ashley loves him." Brittany explained, remembering the teen idol her sister was crazy about. "I think he's okay, but I prefer Ke$ha."

"No, Brittany. That's _Dustin Barnes_, you know. The poet…?" Quinn tried to explain, but Brittany's confused expression showed that she remained clueless. "He writes cool stuff." She gave up trying to explain.

"Oh, nice."

There was only one more girl walking down the invisible runway. The first thing Brittany noticed was that her expression was different. This girl had her head up in the same way the others had it, but her beautiful, chocolate eyes were shining, and her lips were curved up in a shy, almost imperceptible smile. Her skin was darker than all the other Durmstrang students', and so was her hair. She was very beautiful. This girl, Brittany realized, wasn't exactly looking straight ahead. She was searching around Hogwarts, studying that place that was going to be her new home for the next months. The girl finally hit the ground, and she looked to her right. Her dark, deep eyes found Brittany's blue ones, and, for a moment, there was nothing else in the world but the two of them. Brittany forgot how to breathe; she didn't need air when this gorgeous girl was looking intensely into her eyes. The only thing Brittany needed _was_ looking into those eyes.

The Durmstrang girl blinked and averted her eyes, now looking straight forward. She walked to where the other Durmstrang girls were gathered, and when she finally was there, she turned around and stopped, at attention, focused on the ship. Brittany, however, couldn't stop staring at the girl. Who was she? What was her name, why did she make Brittany feel so… pulled towards her? Those were questions Brittany would have to wait until she could find the answers.

Professor Sylvester was now walking down the runway. With determined steps, she soon was on the ground, facing her students.

"At ease." She said, making Brittany remember the last semester before going to Hogwarts. Her magical abilities caused her big problems at previous schools, and military school seemed the only possible solution to it all. But a few months later, an owl dropped a letter at her mail box, and everything changed in her life.

Professor McGonagall walked towards Professor Sylvester. The tall woman offered her hand, and McGonagall shook it. Sylvester had a strong grip, and Hogwarts' Headmistress had to fight against her pain.

"Ugh… So, how was the trip, Susan?"

"It was great, Minerva. Thank you" She replied. "These students are the very best we have back in Durmstrang. So well-behaved, disciplined… We didn't have any sort of problems during our journey."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Are Olympe and her students here already?" Susan asked.

"Not yet. They are to arrive at any moment."

Brittany was still looking at the mysterious girl, who was quietly listening to her schoolmates chatting. The Hufflepuff yelped when Quinn poked her on the ribs.

"What?"

"Don't look, but Dustin Barnes is looking at us…"

Brittany turned her head in the direction of the poet, and, indeed, he _was_ looking to them. She waved, and he waved back, his cheeks reddening.

"He's a cutie. And he looks nothing like Ashley's poster."

"Brittany, stop it!" Quinn pulled Brittany's arm down. "Do you want to embarrass me?"

"No, I just want to make him notice you."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Okay, thanks for that. But I don't want you to do it."

Brittany shrugged, and looked back in the direction of the Durmstrang girls. Despite the cold wind that was coming from the lake, all the girls had taken off their fur hats and cloaks, and were now only wearing their blood-red robes. The mysterious girl was saying something to the red-head, seemingly bored. The red-head replied, and then the two girls turned their heads. They looked at Brittany, who gave a surprised, shy smile to them –no, actually it was only to the beautiful brunette. She averted her eyes as fast as she had looked at Brittany, but the red-head threw her head back, laughing.

"What the hell is that about?" Quinn asked, using her head to indicate the Durmstrang girls.

Brittany smiled at her friend, and before she could say anything, they heard horses neighing above their heads.

"There they are!" Brittany heard Hagrid shouting in excitement. It was well known among the students that the half-giant was involved with Beauxbatons' Headmistress.

In just a few moments, 12 winged horses appeared in the sky, pulling a beautiful carriage. Soon it was landing on the earth. The door opened, and Madame Maxime appeared.

"She's taller than Hagrid!" Brittany whispered to Quinn, who nodded.

Madame Maxime climbed off the carriage, smoothing her elegant black satin robes. Despite being so tall, she was very graceful.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Sylvester walked towards her. She shook hands with them while the students started climbing off the carriage. Brittany was interested in watching the interaction between the three witches, but when a boy with short, curly, dark hair jumped off Beauxbatons' vehicle, girls –and some boys- started shouting hysterically.

"What is happening?" She turned to Quinn.

"Do you see that Beauxbatons guy who just came out of the carriage?" Brittany nodded. "That's Blaine Anderson, _le rossignol_." Quinn said, and Brittany scrunched her face in confusion. "The warbler."

"I've never heard of him."

"He's a singer that has been really popular among teenage witches, and a few teenage wizards." Quinn indicated a particular group of noisy Gryffindors nearby, in which they could see Kurt Hummel. "I don't get why they like him… He has triangular eyebrows! And he doesn't wear socks!"

Brittany checked the boy. Indeed, he didn't wear socks.

"Well, he has his charm…" Brittany offered.

The carriage was slowly emptied. The last girl to jump out of it was an Asian girl.

"Oh, my God!" Quinn said, excitedly. "That's Tina Cohen-Chang!"

"Who now?"

"Tina Cohen-Chang. She's the best Wizard's Chess player in the world." Quinn explained. "The Quibbler made an awesome coverage of her on this year's Wizard's Chess World Cup."

"Sounds boring." Brittany replied.

"Not boring at all. Ron Weasley praised her a lot on her skills and…" Quinn realized she was rambling. "Well, she's an amazing player and that's what matters."

Brittany nodded, just so that Quinn would shut up. They were friends, but sometimes Quinn was too… _Ravenclaw_.

"Attention." They heard Professor McGonagall's voice, and soon everybody was quiet. "First, I would like to officially greet our visitors from Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. We are honored to have you here at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, I'd like to invite our guests inside our castle, to share a feast with us. Hogwarts students, please, be polite and kind."

All the Hogwarts students started marching back into the castle, but both the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons delegations remained where they were, waiting for further instructions from their professors. Brittany walked with Quinn, and from time to time she would turn her head around, and look to where that Durmstrang student was standing.

_Gorgeous_, Brittany couldn't stop thinking of that word.

* * *

><p>Quinn went to the Ravenclaw table, sitting by Arthur Abrams and Michael Chang, while Brittany sat at the Hufflepuff table, between her friends Sam Evan and Rory Flanagan, with Finn Hudson opposite to her.<p>

"So, Brittany" Rory, a 15-year-old Irish boy who was part leprechaun started, "are you signing up for the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Yes, I am." Brittany replied. Rory's accent was difficult to understand, but now Brittany was used to it. "But, like, I know I don't have any chances. I'll do it just for fun."

"I think you have a chance." Sam said. "Actually, I think we all have a chance. I know everybody thinks Kurt Hummel is going to be chosen, but it's the Goblet of Fire that decides it. Let's wait and see."

They talked some more, and then the doors of the Great Hall opened. The Durmstrang delegation walked towards Slytherin table, and professor Sylvester went to sit with Hogwarts professors, by McGonagall's right. Brittany then noticed that sitting at the table there were two witches she didn't know. One had ginger hair and big, wide eyes, and she seemed a little too anxious; the other was big and strong, had curly short hair and her expression was gentle. A few moments later, the Beauxbatons delegation walked to the Ravenclaw table, and Madame Maxime walked to the professors', sitting by McGonagall's left.

When everybody finally sat down, Professor McGonagall stood up and all the conversation died.

"Thanks for your attention. Before we have our feast, I'd like to introduce Ms. Emma Pillsbury, head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation," the redhead smiled shyly, "and Ms. Shannon Beiste, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." Some students –mostly the Quidditch players- started cheering at her name, and the woman waved at them. Beiste had been coach of the Holyhead Harpies, and the team had an impressive performance while she was in charge. "They are going to be the judges of this Triwizard Tournament, along with me, Professor Susan Sylvester from Durmstrang, and Madame Olympe Maxime from Beauxbatons."

All the students clapped politely.

"Let the feast begin!" McGonagall said. Food magically appeared on the tables, and the students gladly started serving themselves.

From where Brittany was sitting, she could look to the Slytherin table, and –she was more than pleased when she realized it- the brunette Durmstrang girl was practically sitting opposite to her. Brittany shyly smiled at her, and the girl, once again, averted her eyes.

"Britt? Brittany?" Rory called her. "Won't you eat? The potatoes are lovely."

"Oh, sorry… I was distracted!" She reached for the potatoes, and served herself. But she barely touched her food, glancing at the Slytherin table, trying to make eye contact with that girl who had been floating around her mind for the last half hour.

* * *

><p>After the food had disappeared, McGonnagal stood up and talked about the rules of the Triwizard Tournament. Only the students over 17 were allowed to sign up, and they should do it by writing their names and the name of their school in a piece of parchment and depositing it inside the Goblet Of Fire. To make sure there wouldn't be any kind of fraud, the three Headmistresses were going to place charms around the Goblet area. The winner would receive a prize of 1000 galeons, and the Triwizard Cup.<p>

"Sign up period begins on Sunday, and those of you who are over 17 and are willing to participate on the Tournament have 24 hours to place your names." McGonagall said. "Don't do it as a joke. If your name is chosen, you have a magical contract with the Goblet Of Fire, and you have to honor your school and your own name. In case you have any doubts, Hogwarts students can talk to your House Headmasters, and Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students, with your Headmistresses." The Great Hall was in complete silence. McGonagall wished them a good night and good luck to the students who were signing up. A few moments later, people started to move out and head to their dorms (Beauxbatons students were heading to the carriage and Durmstrang students, to the ship).

"Hey, Brittany, aren't you coming?" Finn asked her.

Brittany had her eyes still upon the Durmstrang girl.

"Oh, I'm going to meet up Quinn… I have a book from hers and I forgot to give it back earlier." She lied.

"Okay. Just don't stay out for a long while, okay? Filch won't like it." Sam said.

Brittany smiled at the boys, not really paying attention. The Durmstrang girl was standing up, so Brittany knew that, if she wanted to get to know her before going to bed, she should do it now.

The Great Hall was almost empty now.

Brittany was practically running towards the girl and her red-head friend. The two girls were too involved in a conversation in a language Brittany didn't know and seemed oblivious to her presence as she approached. Brittany was just a few steps from them when the red-head looked around and saw her. She turned her head and whispered, motioning her head in Brittany's direction:

"Santana!"

"_Santana? Is that her name? It's beautiful, but it doesn't sound like… Durmstrang._

Santana and her friend stopped and turned to Brittany. The Hogwarts student felt suddenly shy at the attention, but she was able to muster her friendliest smile.

"Oh, hi there. I… uh… My name is Brittany S. Pierce, and I wanted to…" _To meet you, Santana, you are a really beautiful girl_. "uh… to welcome you to Hogwarts."

Santana smiled shyly at Brittany, but her friend gave Brittany an open smile.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." She answered in a strong accent. "My name is Natasha. Natasha Petrova and this is my friend, Santana Lopez." Natasha extended her hand and Brittany shook it.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Santana said, shaking hands with Brittany. The moment their hands touched, Brittany knew that was a very special handshake, for several reasons. The first was that shiver that ran down her spine, in a way that made everything look brighter and warmer. The second was the feeling of being protected when Santana's hand was holding hers. The third reason was that Santana's eyes lit up, and Brittany could swear she had never seen anything that beautiful before. But the next reason was something even more beautiful: for a brief instant, Santana smiled, and Brittany discovered what her favorite thing in the world was – Santana Lopez's smile. And then there was the fifth reason: Brittany knew the handshake had affected Santana just as much as it had affected her.

Brittany looked into Santana's eyes again. There were thousands of things she wanted to say, but Brittany wasn't sure of any of them. Even though, she knew it was worth a try.

"So…"

"LOPEZ, PETROVA!" Professor Sylvester had just walked out of the Great Hall. "You shouldn't be fraternizing with the enemy! Go right back to the ship! If you aren't there in three minutes, you two are swimming back to Durmstrang!"

Brittany widened her eyes, shocked with the witch's harsh words. Santana and Natasha exchanged glances. Santana looked defeated; Natasha closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"We have to go back." Natasha said to Santana.

"I know." She replied. She looked back at Brittany. For the first time since Brittany saw her, Santana wasn't shy. She had a confident smile when she said her next words. "We have to go, but I'll see you again, Brittany S. Pierce." Santana smiled once more, and this was different from all the ones Santana had smiled since arriving at Hogwarts: it was confident, charming, piercing almost. Brittany smiled back, feeling dizzy from happiness.

"Santana!" Natasha called. Santana turned around to go back to the ship. Brittany watched her and Natasha walking and when they were about to leave the castle for the night, Santana looked back to where Brittany was standing still. It was quick, but Brittany was sure her heart skipped a beat when Santana's eyes met hers for the last time that night.

What a night.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I edited the chapter.<em>


	2. Warty Hogs

**First: **Sorry for taking me so long to update it. The problem is that I'm a college student, I have a research project with a professor and I also have a job, so these things take a lot of my time. Also, I'm not a native speaker of English, and it takes me longer than it should to finish writing a chapter... I'll try to update each two weeks, but I can't promise I'll be able to do it.

**Second:** Thanks for everybody who's reading. Special thanks to people who favorited, added alerts, reviewed the first chapter and also to people who sent messages asking about updates.

**Third: **There's a Buffy quote in the chapter. Can you find it?

**Fourth:** I had some problems with the first update, so I'm updating again. Hopefully, this time with no mistakes.

* * *

><p><em>This is to <strong>my <strong>Britt-Britt, who's been awesome to me, and is always there for me. Thanks for being my unicorn, baby._

* * *

><p>Brittany managed to get to Hufflepuff common room without getting caught by any teacher or Mr. Filch. A lot of people were still awake, chatting, singing and speculating about the Triwizard Tournament.<p>

"Well, obviously, Blaine Anderson is gonna be Beauxbatons champion." Brittany heard Hanna, a chubby girl from third year who was talking to Rory. "And, if he is, I'm cheering for him, even though he is from another school."

"I don't know… We have Hufflepuff people trying to get in the Tournament. Finn, Sam, Brittany… They are all signing up, and we should cheer for them."

"Come on, Rory! Do you think they stand a chance against Kurt Hummel or Mike Chang? Finn talks a lot, but he isn't capable of a third of things he says. Sam is super cute, but, unless he has some master plan hidden inside that ginormous mouth of his, he doesn't stand a chance. And Brittany? We all know she's as dumb as…"

Brittany didn't want to listen to whatever it was that Hanna was going to say. She knew wasn't as bright as a Ravenclaw, but it hurt her listening to people calling her dumb...

She rushed to her dorm, soon lying on the bed. The moment her head was on her pillow, she forgot all about what Hanna was saying. The only thing on her mind was Santana Lopez, and how she had made her in feel the moment they were shaking hands.

Brittany had a really vivid dream about Santana. They were in the Forbidden Forest, and a silver unicorn was circling them. They were talking something about the Triwizard Tournament as the unicorn was getting closer and closer to the two girls. But there was something else nearing; it was dark and dangerous –both Brittany and Santana could feel it. The unicorn was almost touching the girls, and the other creature was also close. Santana had her wand at ready in her left hand, and Brittany held her right one. The fear she was feeling dissipated a little, but she couldn't help but press her side against the other girl, craving for that feeling of safety she felt when they first shook hands. Brittany saw Santana's wand twirling in the air in a swift movement; a silver ray shot through the air and, whatever the creature was, Brittany knew it had been defeated. The unicorn disappeared. "Lumos", Brittany said. She was still holding hands with Santana.

"That was awesome, San. You're a really powerful witch." Brittany whispered.

"I wouldn't be able to do that without you, Britt." Santana smiled, looking into Brittany's eyes. She looked exhausted. Brittany grinned back at Santana, who leaned in her direction. Brittany closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she was back in her bed, safely tucked in under her quilt. And yet that had been only a dream, she still could feel Santana's lips on hers.

* * *

><p>"Quinn! Quinn!" A much excited Brittany found her friend at breakfast the next morning. "You can't believe what happened yesterday."<p>

"Good morning to you too, Brittany." Quinn replied.

"Oh, sorry… Good morning, Quinn." She replied, apologetic.

"So, what happened?"

"I met her, Quinn!"

Quinn raised her brow. "You met _who_?"

"Santana Lopez."

Quinn had no idea of what Brittany was talking about.

"Who?"

"Santana Lopez, from Durmstrang. You know… the last girl who got out of the ship yesterday."

Quinn widened her eyes. Of course she had noticed how Brittany wouldn't stop looking at that girl, but Quinn didn't expect her to do something about it so soon.

"So?"

"It was awesome, Quinn! She is awesome! We barely had time to talk, actually. Professor Sylvester saw us and she yelled at Santana and Natasha, -Natasha is her friend- and they had to go back to the ship because if they didn't, they would have to swim back to Durmstrang, but Santana is amazing and she has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen and she said she's gonna see me again, and her voice is so beautiful but she doesn't sound like Durmstrang, she sounds like… America. I didn't have the chance to ask her why, but I will, because she's gonna see me again and…"

"Brittany, breathe!" Quinn said, laughing at her excitement.

The taller girl inhaled a large amount of air.

"So I guess you really liked her, huh?"

Brittany's cheeks were pink.

"She's amazing, Quinn."

"Britt, you barely know her. Plus, she's from Durmstrang, under Susan Sylvester's direction. It can't mean good stuff. Sylvester is known for her harsh methods and her willingness to be the winner no matter what. She used to coach the American team of Cheerleader Witches, and she did a lot of things in order to be the best… And the witches of her team were all like her; they'd do anything they could to beat the competition. Take care, Brittany. This Santana can be dangerous."

Brittany shook her head.

"No, Quinn, you don't get it. Santana's a nice person. I know it. I could see it in her eyes… Beautiful, warm, brown eyes."

Quinn sighed.

"You say it because you can't see evil."

"No, Quinn, I see evil. But I refuse to believe there isn't good in people." Brittany replied, feeling somewhat wise with her words. "Also, she doesn't look like evil."

"Britt, being good looking doesn't mean the person is _good_."

"I know that. But I'm sure she's sweet, nice, caring, and brave." A mischievous sparkle shone in Brittany's eyes. "Also, she's sexier than anyone I've ever seen."

Quinn shook her head, defeated. She knew Brittany wouldn't see things like she did, and it worried her.

"If you say so… Just… Be careful, Britt. Durmstrangs are usually dangerous. Remember Grindelwald? He was one of the worst wizards to ever exist, and he studied at Durmstrang."

"Voldemort studied here." Brittany answered.

Quinn gave up. She hated it when Brittany was smart.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, they decided to spend the morning outside. Brittany suggested sitting by the lake, and, although her reasons for it were obvious, Quinn accepted. Durmstrang wasn't only Santana's school; it was also Dustin Barnes's. It wasn't that Quinn was interested in him, but, what if she had the chance to talk to the guy? He was an awesome poet, after all.<p>

They sat down practically on the same spot they had been when the two other schools arrived. Brittany looked at the ship, studying its appearance.

"It's weird, isn't it? It looks like a skeleton… Do you think it's really made out of bones?"

"I don't think so… I guess it's like that just because they want to scare people off."

"It doesn't scare me. I just think it's weird." Quinn nodded in agreement.

They heard people shouting from the ship. Apparently, the students were practicing spells –duel-type spells- against each other. There was a confusion of colored rays flying over the deck, and it was difficult to identify the students, because they were moving really fast.

"Lame!" Quinn and Brittany heard Professor Sylvester shouting. They spotted her standing away from the dueling students. "I've seen muggles doing more impressive things, and I hardly think muggles can be impressive." A few seconds later, she yelled again. "Everybody stop. STOP!" Immediately, the ship was quiet. "You are absolutely the worst excuses of witches and wizards I've had the displeasure to teach, and remember that I've taught Anders Eriksen, the third, whose only ability was performing Fart Spells!" Brittany and Quinn exchanged horrified glances. "Lopez! Kovač! Get your asses here."

From the distance, Brittany saw the two students moving forward. It was difficult to identify their traits, but she could see that the boy named Kovač was really tall and awkward, somewhat reminding her of Finn Hudson, except for the hair: Kovač's was almost white.

"You two are dueling now. The loser won't be allowed to sign in for the Triwizard Tournament." Sylvester said. "Wands at ready." Santana and Kovač raised their wands. Brittany held her breathe. Santana had to win. "Duel!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Kovač shouted. Santana twirled her wand and his spell was deflected. "EXPULSO!" He shouted again, and his spell was once again deflected. "INCENDIO!" No effect. He tried a few more spells and none did what they were supposed to. "Come on, Lopez! Do something!" The boy said, angry.

Brittany didn't see it, but she knew Santana was smirking. Half a second later and a fast wand movement, a red ray hit Kovač's wand, which fell to the ground. A second movement and Kovač's body stopped all his movements. And, in a final twist, an invisible force struck him in the chest, and he flew backwards, nearly hitting his head against the railing of the ship.

Brittany sighed in relief.

"She's awesome!" Quinn said. "I barely saw her casting the defense spells…"

"Who's that?" Who asked it was Jacob Ben Israel, a Slytherin who was always snooping around.

"Santana Lopez." Brittany answered before she could hold back. Jacob ran the school newspaper, "The Owl", and his specialty was gossiping.

"How do you know that?"

"I, ugh… I talked to her yesterday." Jacob's eyes shone. "I was welcoming her and her friend to Hogwarts. That was all."

"And what did you talk about?" The boy asked with a malicious glint in his eyes.

Quinn moved towards Jacob with a menacing look.

"You write anything about Brittany in your filthy newspaper…" She took another step in his direction. "And expect Filch to find your _private business_ room."

Jacob gulped.

"No—nothing will be said about blondie." He stammered.

"Great." Quinn smiled. Finally, she found use for her most unpleasant discovery of her 7 years at Hogwarts. She would never forget that _horrid_ image…

Jacob decided it was better if he wasn't anywhere around Quinn and went towards the Beauxbatons chariot. Perhaps he'd be able to get an exclusive interview with Blaine Anderson…

Brittany had her attention back to the ship. Sylvester was shouting at poor Kovač, and Brittany could not help but feel sorry for the guy. It wasn't his fault that Santana was an amazing spell caster. Kovač was staring down at the floor, and Brittany was sure he was trying to not cry as the Headmistress scolded him in that language Brittany didn't know.

"The rest of you, you are dismissed until after lunch!" She shouted.

Brittany's heart started drumming against her ribcage. What if Santana decided to leave the ship? Would she talk to Brittany? What would she talk about? Perhaps, she would comment about the duel. And then Brittany would congratulate her, and tell Santana that she was the most amazing witch she had ever met. That would be totally true…Santana was even more amazing than Quinn. And than Professor McGonagall. She'd tell her how much amazing Santana had been during the duel. She was so powerful; nobody could ever deny that. Then Brittany would invite her to…

"Britt?" Quinn asked. "Brittany!"

Brittany blinked, waking up from her daydream.

"Yeah?"

"Look who's coming from the ship…"

Brittany didn't need to look to know it was Santana, but she looked anyway. She already knew she'd never miss the chance to look at Santana Lopez. This time, the Durmstrang girl wasn't with Natasha and it made Brittany's smile grow even wider. She waved at Santana.

And Santana waved back. Shyly so, but she did. "Hi, Santana!" Brittany said as the other girl neared the lakeshore.

"Hello." She replied, smiling broadly, walking off the invisible platform.

Santana saw how excited Brittany was to see her. The girl by her side, however, seemed very angry. Brittany's friend took a step closer to her, in a somewhat possessive attitude that didn't go unnoticed by Santana.

"Santana, this is Quinn Fabray. She's a Ravenclaw. She's my best friend. And, Quinn, this is Santana Lopez… From Durmstrang… But I guess you already know it…"

Brittany's cheeks became a shade of dark pink, and Quinn rolled her eyes at her best friend's obvious attempt to sound collected. Santana nodded to Quinn.

"Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too." Quinn replied, but her voice sounded anything but pleased.

An awkward silence fell upon them. It was obvious that Brittany wanted to get to know more of Santana, and Santana seemed very interested in the Hufflepuff girl as well. Quinn, however, wanted to just disappear. She knew she was totally unnecessary in the interaction that was to happen between Santana and Brittany, but she couldn't simply go away and leave her best friend there. She didn't trust Santana. No matter what Brittany said, that was still from Durmstrang, and it was not a good thing on Quinn's book…

…Except for Dustin Barnes, because Durmstrang suited really well his poetry, with all the anguish he expressed in his poems, about the darkest forces of the evil human nature, reinforced by the cold and severe climactic conditions of the far North. Yes, Durmstrang was, indeed, the perfect place for such powerful poetry…

"So, Santana, we saw your duel…" Quinn attempted to start a conversation. She knew Brittany wouldn't accept right there that Santana wasn't a good person, because the Durmstrang girl had a complete show prepared to seduce her. That was why Quinn decided to start that conversation, trying her best to make Santana reveal herself as she was: a conceived Durmstrang bitch. "You are incredible."

Santana widened her eyes.

"No, I'm not incredible." Santana replied sincerely, much to Quinn's surprise. "Kovač is terrible at spell-casting, but I'm definitely nothing special"

"No, you are!" Brittany replied. Santana smiled embarrassed at Brittany, who smiled back equally shy. "Quinn is right, you're _awesome_." She added, with perhaps too much enthusiasm. "I could've never done anything like that…"

"Of course you could. I can see you're really powerful, Brittany. Really skilled." Santana's smile was warm.

Brittany blushed.

Quinn held back a snort. That Santana was just a cheap actress, trying to get close to Brittany in some kind of evil master plan. How could Brittany not see it?

"No, not at all. Except for Quidditch." Brittany replied.

"You play Quidditch?"

"Yeah… I'm the Hufflepuff seeker…" Brittany was too red now, almost as red as Santana's Durmstrang robes, and she couldn't look at the other girl.

"Hey, what's the problem?" Santana asked Brittany, stepping closer and gently touching her arm – just a friendly gesture, but it was enough to make Brittany feel as if she had swallowed ice, and it was a different, strangely comforting feeling. It was also enough to make Quinn tense up beside the Hufflepuff. Santana saw it happening, and something clicked. The way Quinn was acting towards her could only mean one thing, and it was something Santana really hoped she was wrong about. If Quinn's possessiveness towards Brittany meant more than friendship between the two girls, Santana was getting herself into real trouble… She hoped to be wrong.

Brittany looked up and stared into Santana's eyes. What did that girl have, that in just 14 hours had made Brittany feel excited and shy and worried and confident and crazy and peaceful?

"Nothing's wrong." She answered, still admiring those beautiful, warm brown eyes in front of her. Santana smiled back, forgetting all about her assumptions about Quinn.

"Hm, I… I have to go back to the castle. I have… huh… homework." Quinn said the first thing on her mind. She had to get away as soon as possible. Brittany and Santana seemed to be seconds to start making out. No matter how much she didn't trust Santana Lopez – being a third wheel was worse; way worse.

"Okay." Brittany answered, barely paying attention.

"_Take care_" Quinn said.

"Uh-hu."

She huffed.

"I see you later."

"Yeah…"

Quinn rolled her eyes as she walked back to the castle, wondering if Brittany could've been any more obvious in her blossoming infatuation for Santana. She just hoped Brittany could see soon what type of person that girl was, and then put an end to everything.

* * *

><p>The two girls finally stopped gazing into each other's eyes. Brittany asked if Santana would like to get to know the grounds of Hogwarts, and, as Santana agreed, she happily took her hand and started dragging her around the lake and towards her favorite part of Hogwarts: the Care of Magical Creatures field.<p>

"This is your favorite place in the whole castle?"

Brittany nodded.

"I just love Magical Creatures. Hagrid knows a lot about them! And we have seen so many nice animals! We've seen nifflers, and hippogriffs, and thestrals –well, I haven't _seen_ thestrals, because I haven't witnessed death yet, but you know…" Brittany said. "Oh, and dragons too, but…"

"Wait, you've seen _dragons _in a class?" Santana asked incredulously.

"Yeah, we did. Charles Weasley is a friend of Hagrid's, so he brought a few dragons to our class… Professor McGonagall wasn't pleased…"

"You've seen dragons!" Santana repeated.

"Yes, I have, but it wasn't as exciting as I expected…" Brittany replied. "But we also saw unicorns! Hagrid brought us some unicorns when we were in the third year, and then last year he brought them again. I asked him and, as there were only three students in his class of the sixth year, he agreed…" Brittany's blue eyes were shining as she remembered of that day. Hagrid seemed bored at the class. She heard him grumbling "them unicorns ain't no fun", but Hagrid had never been more incorrect about magical creatures: unicorns were fun, beautiful, elegant, pure… so fluffy!

Santana watched Brittany's eyes wandering around; she was obviously lost in her thoughts, thinking about something related to unicorns. Santana observed Brittany's lovely smile while the Hogwarts girl thought about something she liked so much. It was bewitching.

"I guess you like them…"

"Sorry?"

"Unicorns. I said I guess you like unicorns".

Brittany nodded, smiling brightly.

"Yeah… And cats. I have one, Lord Tubbington. Actually I'm worried about his alcoholism. He's been drinking a lot of firewhiskey lately. I have to tell Finn that I know he is his dealer and that he has to stop giving my cat the bottles…" Santana was amazed. Brittany was so serious saying such nonsense, but Santana realized Brittany was just playing whit her. It felt like a test to see if Santana could follow Brittany's thoughts. It also had a hint of a joke. Santana realized that the Hufflepuff had an awesome sense of humor. It was so subtle that other people probably took what she said at face value, as if the things she said were products of a fertile mind, or that Brittany had some kind of mental problem.… She wondered if there were people who understood Brittany's thoughts and words. Did _Quinn_ know that the absurd things Brittany said had a deeper meaning and weren't supposed to be understood literally? Had _she_ ever paid attention to how Brittany's voice dropped in tone and she looked slightly down while saying the crazy stuff? That look was what made Santana see she wasn't serious about her cat drinking firewhiskey. If anything, Brittany was telling Santana that she found out that _Finn_ (whoever he was) gave Lord Tubbington some firewhiskey, without Brittany's consent. "How about you, Santana? What's your favorite animal?"

"Huh… I like the dragon. It's… imposing."

Brittany smiled at her, looking a bit disappointed. It was a small, sad smile, but still, it had an irresistible charm. So irresistible that Santana heard herself saying just a second later:

"But I also like dogs. Like… those cute, furry puppy dogs… And those ones that like to play a lot, and you have to take them for a walk, and I… I, uh… I like dogs."

Brittany's smile stretched, and her eyes became brighter than before.

"I knew it!" Santana gave Brittany a quizzical look. Brittany just smiled at her.

Santana thought she'd better not ask, because, whatever it was that Brittany knew, it was a good thing.

* * *

><p>"So, where are you from?" Santana asked as they walked around the Quidditch field.<p>

"London. How about you? I know you're not from wherever Durmstrang is."

Santana smiled.

"I'm from Lima, Ohio." Brittany seemed confused. "In the US…"

"Oh, right. That Ohio. Not that I've heard of any other Ohio, but maybe there's another Ohio… Like, Narnia. There are many different Narnias, did you know it? There's the one behind the wardrobe, there's the one in the portrait, and I know there are others, but I don't remember where they are… My mom used to read the Narnia books for me and my sister when we were younger, but I don't remember much"

"You are awesome, Brittany!" Santana said, simply in disbelief of how adorable Brittany could be.

Brittany gave her a half smile and then asked.

"But, if you are from Lima, Ohio, US, what are you doing at Durmstrang?"

Santana considered her question.

"I don't know… When I was a kid I used to read my parents books about History of Magic. The names of the schools caused different impressions on me. Durmstrang sounded strong, powerful… brave. I wanted to be a powerful witch, so I asked my parents to send me to Durmstrang."

"And they just said yes?"

"Uh-hu. They studied with Professor Sylvester, so they knew I'd have the best education they could provide me, and as it was going to be far away from home, it was a bonus point."

Brittany just nodded. The way Santana talked about her family was sad, revealing that her life at home wasn't exactly good, and it made Brittany sad. She was really close to her family. Every week they sent her a letter, talking about their lives, and asking her how were the things in the wizarding world. They asked her about classes and Quidditch, professors and classmates, spells and potions. Even though she'd go months without seeing her, they weren't that distant, because they were constantly in touch. Her family meant a lot, and it always saddened her when she found out other families didn't work out as well as hers. Santana was a good person; she deserved a good family…

Brittany just hugged Santana. It was something she did out of instinct, feeling she should comfort the other girl. At first, Santana froze in place, surprised by Brittany's blunt movement. Then she relaxed and hugged back. Brittany's hug was pretty amazing.

_If she's this good with the hugging part, I wonder how good she must be at…_ _No, Santana, control yourself!_

Brittany stepped back, smiling softly.

"What was the hug for?" Santana asked her.

"I don't know… I thought you could use one."

Santana shook her head, unable to believe the other girl could be so cute and adorable.

But Brittany was just like that.

"How about Hogwarts?"

"Sorry?"

"What impression did the name 'Hogwarts' give you?"

Santana looked down at her feet, avoiding Brittany's eyes as she answered, feeling a little ashamed that she wasn't as inventive as the other girl.

"Warty hogs".

* * *

><p>The sun was up high in the sky, telling them it was almost lunch time, so they decided to start heading back to the castle.<p>

To Brittany, the morning had been pleasant. She confirmed her assumptions about Santana Lopez. She was a brave, independent young woman. She was also caring. And she tried to look powerful, but she felt too small and breakable. Still, she was brave and wouldn't let fear paralyze her. And, of course, Santana was gorgeous.

To Santana, touring around Hogwarts with Brittany was a thrilling experience. Brittany Pierce was a pure soul, simply the best she'd ever met. She had the sweetest smile and the most charming eyes. Also, Brittany was strong, inventive and intelligent, being capable of understanding patterns and relations where everybody else would see only disconnected signs. And Brittany was a true charmer.

Santana's interest in Brittany grew by the minute, and there was a question she wanted to ask, but she was afraid to do so. Perhaps if she changed the question, but made it have a subtle hint of what she really meant… The problem was that Brittany was too smart, and she'd probably catch on the hidden meaning. And depending on Brittany's views on the subject, she could even feel offended.

But, as Santana considered it, she realized that Brittany wouldn't be angry. If anything, she'd just laugh and say it was a funny thing for Santana to think… Yes, she could ask her question.

"So, you and Quinn… Are you guys, like… _good friends_?" She asked, hoping that Brittany would get what she really wanted to know, and answer negatively, but also letting her know that, yes, Santana had a chance with her.

"We're best friends; I told you when I introduced you two." Santana raised her brows, feeling disappointed. Brittany didn't figure out what was behind her question, which probably meant one thing: Santana had been wrong in her first assumptions about the other girl. Brittany was just a way-too-friendly, _straight_ girl, who went around charming everyone she had contact with. It was her nature to be warm, welcoming and flirty. It meant nothing else. _Nothing like Santana wanted_. "We've been friends since our first trip to Hogwarts. She taught me how to get to platform 9 ¾, and while we were on the train she explained me a lot of things about Hogwarts and wizards and magic… She was really nice to me and we've been my best friend since then."

Santana smiled, still a little upset with Brittany's answer.

"How about _you and Natasha_?" There was something in the way Brittany said it that made Santana think she meant it just like Santana had meant her question about Quinn. _No, it's just your imagination._

"We met right when we started at Durmstrang, but we really just began talking to each other on our forth year, that was when we tried out for Quidditch." Santana replied. "As we got in the team, we started talking to each other more and more, until we became friends. But sometimes she gets me on my nerves…"

"You're a Quidditch player too?" Brittany asked, surprised. Santana nodded. "What is your position?"

"Guess it, Miss Pierce."

Brittany giggled.

"You seem to be fast, but –please, don't understand it wrong- also aggressive… I'd say you're either a chaser or a beater. Am I right?"

"Yes, I'm one of these… Which one do you think I am?"

Brittany considered it for a second.

"You're a chaser." This wasn't a question. Brittany was sure of her answer.

"Yes, I'm a chaser. And…" Santana said, feeling a little embarrassed, because she felt Brittany was going to think she was boasting. "…captain of my team." She smiled shyly. "Well, I was, until I decided to come to Hogwarts to try out for Triwizard Tournament…"

"Really? That's amazing! Hufflepuff's captain is Finn. I don't like his leadership, but he was nominated last year, so, what can I do?"

"I guess you don't like this Finn, do you? I mean, he gave firewhiskey to Lord Tubbington and he's a bad leader…"

"He's okay… The problem is that he likes to think it's all about him, and also he treats me like if I were idiot." Brittany said, somewhat angry.

"Oh, Brittany, that's terrible. Have you never tried to show him you don't like how he treats you?"

"I don't want to fight. I just want to be friends with everyone…"

"I could never do it like you. I'd argue with him, let him know what I think of him…"

Brittany started giggling.

"What?" Santana asked, confused by Brittany's reaction.

"You don't even know him, and you're acting all 'Hey, Mr. Hudson, I don't like how you treat Brittany'… It's funny!"

"I don't know him, but I really don't like how he treats you. And I don't like anyone who treats you badly, Britt." Santana said, not thinking about her words. "I mean… How can someone treat you bad, Britt?"

Brittany shrugged.

"They're people. People don't always treat the others well."

Santana nodded. It had just sunk in what she'd told Brittany, how much she cared about her, despite the fact they barely knew each other. _You even called her _Britt! _Just shut your goddamned mouth, Santana! She's straight; she only wants you as a friend!_

Brittany's stomach growled. Feeling embarrassed, she said:

"We should be going. Lunch is going to be soon, and I'm a little hungry…"

Santana nodded again, feeling relieved that Brittany didn't seem to have realized how uncomfortable she was feeling.

* * *

><p>As they got closer to the castle, Santana noticed how people were staring at her. She tried to tell herself that it was just imagination, or that people were acting like this because she was a student from Durmstrang and the Hogwarts students weren't used to her presence yet.<p>

But then, she noticed they weren't just staring – people were also whispering. And it wasn't only Hogwarts students. The students from Beauxbatons and from Durmstrang were acting weird too.

_It doesn't matter what it is_, Santana thought, deciding to pretend she wasn't noticing how people were acting towards her.

"Santana!" She heard Natasha calling her name. The red-head seemed troubled. She had a newspaper in her hand, and Santana knew it meant no good. "Did you see it?"

"See what?"

Natasha handed her the newspaper. Santana skimmed through the first page. It was a newspaper called "The Owl". There was a picture of her performing a spell in the ship, during the duel, with a fierce expression. Above the picture, it read in big letters: "UNFAIR COMPETITION".

"What's it?" Brittany asked.

Santana cleared her throat and began reading:

"Those who were by the lake after today's breakfast had the chance to witness the duel training promoted by Durmstrang students aboard their ship. It was regarded as a routine practice, but we have been told by an anonymous source that the duels were not guided by any other rules other than: _no maiming, no killing!_

"Among the dueling students, two were chosen to have a main duel in front of the rest of the ship: Santana Lopez (picture above) and Ištvan Kovač. Headmistress Susan Sylvester, while electing them to take part at the duel, said that the one who was defeated would be forbidden to sign in for the Triwizard Tournament.

"_It's well known that Santana is the fastest spell caster at Durmstrang, and that Kovač's ability in this area isn't the best,_ said our source._ But he is way more prepared than her in all the other things a sorcerer is supposed to do. He is great at brewing potions… and other stuff._

"According to our source, there is a reason Professor Sylvester chose Lopez and Kovač to this duel with such high stakes:

"_Santana comes from a powerful family of American healers, and we've heard that her parent have helped Ms. Sylvester in secret. Whenever the practices at Durmstrang get too serious and out of hand and students have injuries that would be difficult to explain, it's Santana's parents who take care of the students. They apparate near Durmstrang and heal the wounded students, probably erasing part of their memories, so that no one can say for sure that they're actually covering for Headmistress Sylvester… I believe that in exchange of their work and silence, the Headmistress ensures that Santana will be always given the best opportunities._

"When asked about how many times the Lopez doctors were called at Durmstrang, our source said:

"_I've seen them only once, but we all know they've been there many times… Just ask any Durmstrang student."_

"Finally, our source said that it seems that the Lopez family and Susan Sylvester are willing to do anything they can in order to make Santana Lopez the Durmstrang champion, and also the winner of the Triwizard Tournament, which brings concern to both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons students.

"_They have no morals_, said another source, who is close to Miss Lopez.

"When we tried to get Susan Sylvester to talk about what happened earlier this morning, she threatened to turn our reporter into a weasel.

"Santana Lopez couldn't be found to talk about this morning's duel and the rumors about the deal between her family and Professor Sylvester, but we heard she was walking around Hogwarts, along with an unidentified Hogwarts student."

Brittany looked at Santana, who seemed very upset.

"Who the hell is responsible for this stupid newspaper?" She demanded angrily.

"Jacob. Jacob Ben Israel."

"And where can I find this Jacob?"

Brittany sighed.

"Santana, don't go after him. It's no good. Also, if you go after him, it'll look like you have something to fear…"

She made an angry noise, and said something to Natasha. Brittany didn't understand, but she was sure she heard Kovač's name.

Natasha shook her head. Santana said something else, and this time, Natasha nodded. The red-head took the newspaper from Santana and walked away.

"Sorry for that… speaking a language you don't. It's just that I…"

"No, you don't have to apologize. Actually, I like listening to you, I mean, other languages." Brittany assured her, with a big smile upon her face. "It's nice. Beautiful."

Santana averted her eyes, a little embarrassed by the attention. However, it was a nice type of embarrassment. "What are you going to do about the Owl? I don't think you should go after Jacob, but, I mean, he's lying about you and your parents…"

Santana looked around, and then took a step closer to Brittany.

"I don't know if it's all lies." She confided in a hushed tone. "My parents… I suspect my parents _do_ have a type of agreement with Professor Sylvester." Santana whispered. "_I_ have seen them at Durmstrang more times than I have seen other parents there. And, it's true that Kovač isn't really good at dueling. When I was called to duel against him, I knew I was going to win, because he sucks. And Professor Sylvester knew that too. Everybody in the ship knew it."

"Is the other part about Kovač true? I mean… Is he better than you in other stuff?"

Santana almost rolled her eyes at Brittany.

"Of course not." Her tone was almost outraged. "He is better at brewing potions, that's true. But he's general failure at anything else regarding magic."

"So you see it." Brittany said.

"So I see what?"

The blonde simply shrugged.

Santana felt confused, but, even though she had known Brittany for less than one day, she knew the girl was probably right – whatever her point was. She would need to talk to the blonde some more, until she figured out how her mind worked. Not that talking to Brittany would be a problem.

* * *

><p>They went to lunch and as Durmstrang was sitting with Slytherin, Santana and Brittany couldn't sit together. Brittany managed to sit facing Slytherin table, and Santana really tried to sit on a place from where she could look at the Hufflepuffs –or one specific blond Hufflepuff-, but a very rude Noah Puckerman sat beside her and started trying to get her attention, one way, or the other.<p>

"So you are the duelist."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, babe, I just wanna introduce myself. I'm Noah Puckerman, but people call me Puck. You, however, can call me whatever you want, babe…"

"I'd rather not have to need to call you anything." She said, trying to steal a glance from Brittany. "And also stop calling me 'babe'."

Puck smirked.

"Oh, playing hard to get…"

"Can you just shut up?

"Oh, but why would I want that? I have a nice voice, girls love it. You really should listen to me singing… Also, if I shut up I won't be able to tell you that I know where Ben Israel works…"

Santana looked at him, interest clear in her eyes.

"You do?"

"I just knew that'd interest you…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: <strong>I had to come back and update again the chapter. Something went wrong when I updated at first... Sorry for it._


	3. The Spell Casters

**First**: I'm so, so sorry that I made you guys wait this much for an update. I'll try to not let so much time go between updates, but I can't promise anything. The only thing I do promise is that this story won't be left unfinished.

**Second**: You guys should thank my girlfriend because I wrote this chapter because she blackmailed me, I mean, encouraged me to.

**Third**: The song in this chapter is Do The Hippogriff, by The Weird Sisters. They don't actually exist, but you can see them in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

-x-

"Brittany!" Sam called her. She had been looking at the Slytherin table for the last ten minutes. "Britt!"

"Huh, yeah?" She finally realized her friend was calling her.

"What's up with staring at Noah Puckerman and the Durmstrang girl?"

"Santana" Brittany told him.

"Santana… Oh, that's Santana Lopez, the one The Owl was talking about, right?" Brittany nodded, only half paying attention to Sam. "Man, isn't she sexy?"

"Yeah…" Brittany replied absently. "Uh, I mean, yes, she's the girl Jacob wrote about."

Rory turned his head around to look at her.

"Oh, it's that girl? She's scary." The Irish boy said after spotting her by Puck's side. "Yesterday, when Durmstrang arrived, I looked at her and she glared at me… it was terrifying. It felt like she was throwing daggers at me…" He shook his head, to spook away the sensation. "She's definitely trouble".

"You can't judge her, you don't even know her." Brittany replied, angry at Rory. "You know, you shouldn't go believing in what Jacob writes on his newspaper. Remember that time he wrote that Sam's lips were actually the result of a badly performed transfiguration spell?" Sam contorted his face at the memory. Jacob wrote that Sam's mother had turned him into a fish when he was a child, as a punishment. When she turned him back, she couldn't get his lips back to its original shape. Of course, it was a lie. "Or that he said that you were lying about being half-leprechaun and that Finn was actually a troll?" Rory nodded. "We shouldn't jump to any conclusions… Plus, she's a really nice person."

Sam and Rory stared at Brittany.

"Why do you say so, Britt?" Rory asked.

"I, uh, I talked to her a bit. Quinn talked to her too. She's a nice person."

The two boys exchanged glances, worried for their friend.

"Britt, you can't trust Durmstrang people." Sam said. "Their school teaches…"

"…Dark Arts, I know. It doesn't mean they're bad people, Sam." She said with conviction. "It only means that they want to learn different things."

Sam just sighed. Brittany was just too good, always believing in people. That was why everybody liked her, and that was why she got along well with everyone. Sam just hoped that Brittany wouldn't get into trouble.

-x-

Despite saying he had information about Jacob's secret work place at the castle, Puck didn't say much to Santana. After he got the girl's attention, he started talking about himself. He was one of the beaters of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He was also a member of Hogwarts choir.

"You, member of a _choir_?" Santana asked, incredulous. Weren't all the choir boys, like, flamboyant? Perhaps things at Hogwarts were way too different from Durmstrang.

"Yes. As I said, the chicks around here love my voice. Plus, Berry kind of have… something on me, and she's kind of blackmailed me into the choir. But it's actually nice, you know… The choir, not the blackmail."

Santana laughed at Puck.

"School choir is ridiculous." Yes, she liked to sing, but, _choir_? No, definitely not her thing.

"You have to listen to me singing, babe. Betcha'd change your opinion."

"I've already told you to stop calling me babe, Puckerman." _What does he understand? _"Now, you told me you know about Jacob Ben Israel's whereabouts"

"Oh, that… Yeah, I know." Puck said. "So, _babe_, when do you want to listen to the wonderful sound of the Puckster?"

"Stop it! Just tell me what you know and let's forget you've ever talked to me, how does that sound to you?"

Puck shook his head.

"That's not how we're gonna do it, Lopez. If you wanna listen to what you want, you gotta listen to what I have first."

Santana sighed, defeated.

"And what is it?"

Puck raised his eyebrows in surprise and gave the girl a big smile. He thought he'd need some more persuasion to get the Durmstrang girl to agree with his idea, but he was wrong. He smiled again, thinking. Yes, Santana Lopez would be falling for his charm in no time, just like every other girl who had the pleasure of meeting him. "Life is great when you are Noah Puckerman", he thought.

-x-

Half an hour later, Santana and Brittany met by the lake again. They hadn't said anything about being there at that time, but both girls knew the other would be there, so they just went to the lake. They talked a little about lunch, about Durmstrang's ship, about their expectations for the Tournament.

"What did Puck want with you during lunch?" Brittany asked after a while, trying to not sound _that_ curious.

"He was pestering me about that article on The Owl."

"Oh."

They walked in silence for a while. Santana had a lot of things in her head. Was Puck telling her the truth or was it just something he had made up, to get her attention? She didn't know much about him, except that the boy had himself in high regard – at least when it came to talking to girls. But that wasn't enough to judge him properly. What Santana needed was to ask about him to someone who knew the boy better.

"So, Brittany, how is Noah Puckerman?"

Brittany looked at Santana, trying to figure out why she was asking her.

"He's hot. But he's a complete jerk."

"Why do you say so?"

"Quinn went out with him last year. She was really into their relationship for a while, and then she wasn't. Nobody knows exactly what happened; they don't talk much about that. I think it ended up pretty bad."

Santana just nodded.

"Uh, would you say people can trust him?" Santana realized her question seemed like she was interested in Puck. She didn't want Brittany to think that; she needed to explain her question. "Like, not in a _relationship_ type of trusting, because I don't... well, I... But, uh, can people trust him, like... for information?"

"Information?" Brittany didn't understand at first, then it was clear. "Oh. He said he knows where Jacob works on his newspaper, right?"

Santana widened her eyes. She had barely talked to Brittany and the girl had already figured it out. Brittany was even smarter than Santana had thought.

"Uh, yes. He said he'd tell me if I went to see him at his choir rehearsal."

"Oh, that's a good idea. I mean, going to see the rehearsal." Brittany said. "But I think you should go there because of..." Brittany hesitated for a moment."because of the music, not because of Puck."

"Brittany, I need Puck to talk about about Jacob. He can't go writing crap about me or my family – even if it may be true what he said about my parents and Professor Sylvester..."

"Santana, Puck isn't the only one who can help you." She knew Quinn had something on Jacob. She didn't know exactly what it was, but she knew that her friend could blackmail Jacob and, even though Brittany was against the idea, it was better than Santana being close to Puck... Yes, definitely,Quinn was a better option. Then Brittany remembered. "Oh, I'm late... Quinn offered to help me with History of Magic..."

"What do you mean?"

"I forgot to do last week's assignment, and Quinn's gonna help me."

"No, not about that. About Puck not being the only one who can help me."

Brittany smiled, and, instead of answering, she just said.

"Go to the rehearsal. Watch the Spell Casters. But don't talk to Puck, just enjoy the music." She smiled to the girl. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

Santana was confused.

"Brittany, why would I go to watch it if I shouldn't..."

"Because I'll be there too." Brittany kissed Santana's cheek "See you later." She turned around to go running back to the castle, before Santana could realize what had just happened.

-x-

"Oh, if it isn't the mole." Susan Sylvester said in the moment Santana put her feet on the deck's wooden floor.

"Sorry, Professor Sylvester?"

The Headmistress had her arms crossed in front of her chest and she was looking directly at Santana.

"Yes, Boobs McGee, I am talking to you." Santana was visibly confused. "Don't you think I see you walking around this stinking school with Smiley Sunshine?"

"Her name is Brittany." Santana answered. She hated it when Professor Sylvester used nicknames.

"And you don't even try to deny!"

"You saw me with her, why would I try to deny it?"

Sylvester gave her a small smile.

"You have a point. Anyway, I've seen that you have _made friends_ with Hogwarts students, and, because of that, from now on, you are my spy in that school."

Santana looked at the Headmistress, quite not believing what she was hearing.

"If you need encouragement, here are the facts: Minerva acts all honest and honorable, but I don't trust a witch who can disguise herself as a cat. A dog or a horse? I have no problem with that, but not a cat. I bet she has already found a way to spy on us. And I know Olympe can see everything from up there in the mesosphere. That's why I need someone keeping me informed of _everything_ that happens around this school while we're here. So, Santana Lopez, you are now officially a mole."

"Professor Sylvester, I..."

The woman huffed.

"You don't have a choice here. You'll spy on Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, Santana. It's actually a good opportunity: with you being a mole, you'll have special permission to talk to whoever you want, and I know you really _want_ _to talk to _Bethany."

"Brittany."

"Just like I said. So, Santana, what do you tell me? Will you be my spy?"

"I have no choice, right?"

"Good that we agree on that." And then, the Headmistress turned around, to go back to her room.

-x-

Santana went to her dorm room and just let herself fall onto the bed. She needed to think. To think about what Professor Sylvester had just ordered her, about Puck's invitation for the choir rehearsal, about Brittany asking her to go but not to talk to Puck. Brittany said she'd be there too. Did it mean she was going with her? Did it mean that Brittany was in the choir? Was Brittany a singer? Did she have a beautiful voice?Brittany... Just thinking of her name was enough to make Santana smile. Brittany had this aura of good energy that made the other girl feel extra happy and relaxed when she was around. And she was beautiful. Those strikingly beautiful blue eyes, the white skin, her blond hair...

"You're thinking of Brittany."

Santana opened her eyes. When had she closed them? She looked around, trying to find the person who had interrupted her thoughts.

"Nat. How do... What are you talking about?"

Natasha chuckled.

"You were lying on your bed, eyes closed, one hand carefully touching your cheek where she kissed you early and..."

Santana threw a pillow at her friend.

"How do you know she kissed me?" Santana asked, sitting on the bed. "I mean, kissed me on the cheek?"

Natasha sat near Santana.

"We're in a ship on the lake, Santana. You two are always walking around the lake. Anyone here can see you two."

"So you were spying on me and Brittany..."

Natasha shook her head.

"No. I was trying to find you because your parents' owl arrived right after lunch with a letter for you." She searched for the letter inside her pocket and handed it to Santana, who took it not really willing to. "I haven't read, but it's probably related to The Owl's article, Santana. I... I heard Sylvester talking to your parents through the fireplace a few hours before lunch... I, well, I think you should read it."

Santana nodded, understanding Natasha's point. She opened the letter.

_Dear Santanita,_

_Sue just read to me and your dad a newspaper article that a Hogwarts student has written about you. It's all lies. There's no deal to help you have more opportunities than your classmates. We want the best for you, but we want that to be achieved honestly._

_However, the article said you were seen walking around with a Hogwarts student. I hope he is handsome and good to you._

_Good luck when you put your name in the Goblet of Fire. You know we wish you hadn't gone there, but as you are there, please, be the best._

_Write soon._

_Besos,_

_Mama._

_PS: We're in London. Your dad and I have been invited by St. Mungus head-healer to help in a case that is really intriguing. We have no idea when we're returning home._

Santana looked at Natasha, who was obviously curious about the letter.

"Mom said they don't have any type of deal with Sylvester. Also, she thinks I was seen with a guy, which means she still thinks I'm straight. And, she still doesn't want me in the Triwizard Tournament but if I get in, I better win it." Santana said, tossing the letter aside. She shook her head, trying to not think about her parents and their expectations, then she stood up, and started going through her things in her part of the wardrobe.

"Do you believe them?" Natasha asked.

Santana looked at her friend, considering the question. She didn't think her parents would lie to her, but she'd been suspicious for a long time, it was difficult to let the doubt go away.

"I don't know if I believe it."

Natasha just nodded. Santana started to take some clothes from the hangers, looking at them, obviously thinking whether they'd look good on her or not. Anyone would say that all of her clothes looked good on her, but she wanted something that was special. Brittany said she would be at the rehearsal and Santana wanted to cause a good impression. The Hufflepuff had only seen her wearing Durmstrang's robe, and this would be the first time Brittany would see her in her normal clothes. Yes, indeed, it had to be a perfectly chosen look.

"Santana, what are you doing?" Natasha asked after a few minutes watching her friend pick different shirts, skirts, dresses, pants and jackets.

"I'm trying to find something to wear for later."

"What's happening later?"

"Choir rehearsal."

Natasha gave Santana a quizzical look, but somehow, she knew it had to do with either The Owl or Brittany. Possibly, the two things.

"She'll love this. And Puck won't be able to keep his mouth shut about that damn newspaper."

_Definitely the two things._ Natasha thought.

-x-

The afternoon went really, really, _really_ slowly for Santana. She went to the deck, looked to the lakeside, hoping to see Brittany there, but the blond witch didn't come back from wherever it was she had gone to do her homework with _Quinn_. She went back to her dorm and tried some clothes on. Then she went back to the deck. No sign of Brittany again. Again she returned to her dorm, again she tried her clothes and again she went to the deck to see if Brittany was there. But, as it had happened in the other two times, the Hufflepuff was completely out of sight. Santana sighed and returned to her room. She had to get ready to the rehearsal.

Santana looked again at the poorly drawn map Puck gave her to find the way to the choir room. She was sure the boy had made a mistake, because she had followed the instructions cautiously and the only thing in front of her was a solid stone wall. There was a tapestry with what looked like trolls dancing ballet. _Hogwarts is a weird place_. But Puck hadn't mentioned a tapestry: he said the choir room was just beside an armor with a sword across its chest.

She turned her head around; there were some Hogwarts students, most of them wearing blue ties, and none of them looked like they were heading for a choir rehearsal. Santana rolled her eyes. If Puck wasn't able to give her clear instructions on how to get to the choir room, she shouldn't stress herself about getting there, even though she really wanted Brittany to see her in that dress. It was short, green, and somewhat tight, but not enough to make it difficult for her to move. Actually, it was her favorite dress.

Santana decided to go back to the ship. She was sure Brittany would _love_ to see her in that dress, but she knew she was in the wrong place, so there was no reason to be standing in that corridor just waiting for something that would never happen. She was near the stairs when she heard someone calling her.

"Santana?" She turned her head, and saw Quinn Fabray. _Great._

"Uh, hi. It's Fabray, right?"

"Yes. Quinn Fabray." The Ravenclaw answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited to see the choir rehearsal." Santana replied. "But it seems like I was given the wrong instruction."

"Did Brittany invite you?"

"Actually, it was Puck."

Quinn raised her eyebrows, surprised. "Oh." She seemed pensive for a second, then she said. "Yes, you're in the wrong place. The choir room is in the third floor. Come on, I'll help you to get there." She offered. Santana wasn't sure why the girl was helping her, but she wouldn't say no. "I bet Puck gave you the directions to the Room of Requirement."

As every other kid in the wizard world, Santana had heard stories about the Room of Requirement. It was where Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger organized the Dumbledore's Army in 1995. There was also where the Room of Hidden Things had been. And, according to the legend, Professor Dumbledore himself had found in this room a big collection of chamberpots. Santana had always doubted this last part was true.

"Are you and Puck going out?" Quinn asked bluntly as they went down the stairs.

"Oh, no. We are not..." Santana remembered Brittany telling her that Quinn had dated the boy. "He's just helping me with... something. Actually, he'll help me if I go to this rehearsal..."

"You don't have to explain yourself." Quinn said. "Just... be careful. Puck's charming and a really good kisser, but he's just too... Puck."

"No, I'm not..." _interested in him, because I'm actually interested in someone else. Actually, I'm interested in your friend, who I think you are also interested in._ "I just want him to, uh, help me."

Quinn smiled at her. "Sure." Her smile was telling her that she didn't believe in one single word. _Great. Now Fabray thinks I wanna date Puck. Well, let her be wrong._

They remained quiet until they were in the third floor.

"I, uh... I can't... I'm going on the other way, but the choir room is just down this corridor." Quinn said, breaking the silence. "Just go ahead, and it's the first door past the armor with the sword. You can't miss it." Santana noticed that, suddenly, Quinn seemed friendly. "I gotta go because... Well, bye." Quinn hushed in the opposite direction before Santana could thank her.

She walked to the armor that looked creepy from distance. As she got closer, she started to listen to many voices chatting happily. There was also some music being played, a cheerful tune. When she got to the door, she carefully scanned the room. There were about 15 Hogwarts students in there. She noticed their ties: there were students from all the four houses.

Then she saw it: in the back of the room, there was Brittany. She was dancing with a guy, a Ravenclaw that Santana remembered seeing earlier that day. They were moving effortlessly or so it seemed. The dance wasn't choreographed or anything like that, it was just two friends enjoying the music together, but at the same time, it felt like the most special thing in the world... Bewitching. Santana barely saw the boy's movements. He was an incredible dancer, but it was Brittany that captured all of Santana's attention. She could never describe what she was seeing, it was just beyond her ability to put things into words.

Then Brittany saw Santana. She simply stopped dancing and went to the door.

"You came!" The Hufflepuff said with a big smile.

"Of course I did" Santana smiled as the other girl hugged her. Her blood rushed through her veins, she was feeling extremely happy to have Brittany so near. She took Santana's hand and pulled her into the room, back to the spot where she had been dancing with her friend.

"You look awesome!" Brittany said sincerely, checking Santana's outfit. "Super hot."

Santana tried to reply, find something to tell Brittany. It was no good to compliment on her clothes, because Brittany was wearing her Hogwarts robes. _I could say something about her hair. I really like how she's done it... Maybe about her eyes... No, it'll probably sound too... flirty. But she does have beautiful eyes. No, I'd better compliment her hair..._

"Okay, guys!" Before Santana could decide on what to say, a man who was in his mid-thirties walked into the room. He had curly hair and a big smile that Santana found annoying. Then he saw Santana. "Oh, hello. You are from Durmstrang, right? I'm William Schuester, the choir director."

Santana said a polite hello to the man, introducing herself.

"I didn't know that Brittany would invite someone..."

"Actually, Mr. Schuester, I invited her." Puck said.

The man called Schuester looked at Puck and nodded. "Oh, right, Puck." Something in the way he said that made Santana wonder how many other girls Puck had invited to rehearsals. "Well, Ms. Lopez, welcome to the rehearsal of the Spell Casters. Uh, Puck. you said you'd work on a new number for our presentation..."

"Yes, Mr. Schue."

Puck snapped his fingers and a band -_where did the band come from?_ Santana wondered as she heard the first notes – started to play.

_Move your body like a hairy troll  
>Learn' to rock and roll<em>

Brittany's friend got up from his chair and started dancing around the room, acting like the song suggested.

_Spin around like a crazy elf  
>dancin' by himself<em>

This time a Gryffindor girl got up and joined the boy dancing.

_Boogie down like a unicorn  
>Don't stop till the break of dawn<em>

Another Gryffindor, this time a tall boy got up and began dancing with the others

_Put your hands up in the air  
>Like an oger, just don't care<em>

Then everybody except Santana, Mr. Schuester and a Slytherin girl got up to dance.

_Can you dance like a Hippogriff  
>Ma, ma ,ma ,ma, ma,ma,ma<br>Flyin' off from a cliff  
>Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma<br>Swooping down to the ground  
>Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma<em>

_Around, and around, and around, and around  
>Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma<em>

_Go around like a scary ghost  
>Spookin' himself the most<em>

Puck got near Santana, moving his arms up and down, as if he were a ghost, but she just glared at the boy.

_Shake your booty like a boggert in pain  
>Again, and again, and again<em>

Then Brittany approached Santana, moving to the music and offering her hand to the Durmstrang girl.

_Get it on like an angry spector  
>Who's definetly out to get ya<em>

Only then Santana accepted to get up and dance

_Stamp your feet like a leprcaun  
>Get it on,get it on!<em>

_Can you dance like a Hippogriff  
>Ma, ma ,ma ,ma, ma,ma,ma<br>Flyin' off from a cliff  
>Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma<br>Swooping down to the ground  
>Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma<em>

_Around, and around, and around, and around  
>Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma<em>

_Can you dance like a Hippogriff  
>Ma, ma ,ma ,ma, ma,ma,ma<br>Flyin' off from a cliff  
>Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma<br>Swooping down to the ground  
>Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma<em>

_Around, and around, and around, and around, and around_

_Come on  
>yeah<br>Can you dance like a Hippogriff?_

The boy finished his song and everybody in the room clapped their hands. Santana had to admit: Puck had a nice voice, and his performance was really good.

"Wow, Puck! This was great! I think we should definitely include this the next time."

The Slytherin girl who didn't dance raised her hand.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Mr. Schuester, if I may" Rachel said "Noah's performance was really good, and Do The Hippogriff is still a really popular song. However, I can't see how it can help us in our presentation. I mean, yes the public enjoys this song, but I think we should try something more traditional, more... theatrical. I was thinking maybe we could include the closing number of the new version of the Babbitty Rabbitty musical"

It was the first time in her life that Santana heard that girl talking, but she knew she really liked it when the girl had her mouth shut.

"Yes, Berry. Let's do it. Turn yourself into a rabbit and sing in front of the crowd, show them how much talented you are and forget the rest of the Spell Casters."

Rachel and Puck started squabbling about the musical. Santana wondered if the rehearsals were always like this.

"I hate it when she does it." Brittany said. "Rachel never lets people have their chance at leading the choir."

"Doesn't Professor Schuester do anything about it?"

Brittany looked puzzled.

"Who's Professor Schuester?"

"Your choir director..."

"Oh. Mr. Schuester. He isn't a professor. He doesn't have the qualifications or whatever. But he's, like, the only person who wants to direct the Spell Casters, so Professor McGonagall lets him."

Santana nodded. "Why does Rachel do it? Like, why doesn't she let the others sing?"

"She dreams of being a performer at WADA, and she thinks that the only way to achieve it is by not letting other people having the chance of shining."

"That's terrible." Brittany nodded. "Why are you here, Brittany? Do you sing?"

"No, not really. I mean, once Brittney Spears said that I'm more talented than everybody else here. She told it to me when I didn't know I was a witch, but, you know, she _told_ me, so it's true. But I just don't... sing. I prefer dancing."

Santana had no idea who this Spears person was, but she imagined it was someone whose opinions Brittany valued a lot.

"I saw you dancing with your friend. It was amazing."

"With Mike?" Brittany asked, pointing to the Ravenclaw boy. "It was nothing. We were more playing around than actually dancing."

"Still amazing." Santana smiled at Brittany, and the Hufflepuff started blushing. "Do you guys dance in the presentations?"

"I wish! It's only singing... backing up Rachel, actually. In fact, we _can't _dance in the presentations, we're supposed to remain standing up still. It's really difficult for me. Every time I listen to music I want to dance, so they have to use petrificus totalus on me."

Santana widened her eyes. That was an absurd; using a spell on Brittany just because she liked to dance? People at Hogwarts were _indeed_ weird. And then she noticed.

"You're playing me!" She pushed Brittany in a playful gesture.

Brittany started giggling. It sounded like the most beautiful song Santana had ever listened to. _Cheesy_, the voice inside Santana's head told her. _You're acting too much like a love-fool thirteen year old girl. __**Well, her giggles are really cute. **__Actually, I agree. __**Of course you agree, you are just another part of my brain.**__ Hogwarts is already getting into you, Santana. You're having a conversation with yourself, using two different voices inside your head._ Santana shook her head, trying to redirect her focus back on to Brittany.

-x-

The Spell Casters sang other songs but Santana didn't pay much attention to them. Brittany was the only person in that room that mattered. Even though she was just a back-up singer for Rachel Berry, she was the one who was shining that evening. The way she moved her mouth as she sang, the way she swayed to the music... Santana lost herself in watching Brittany.

"You like her." Puck said by her side. She didn't remember him sitting there, but now that she was paying attention, she realized that the boy had been there for a while.

"Uh, I, what?" She stammered.

"Denying is no good, Santana. I see the way you look at her. I concede that Brittany defeated me." She looked at the boy, perplexed and afraid. She didn't know Puck, maybe he'd tell people about her and... "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about it."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Yeah, thanks will do. My ego may take a few hours to recover, but at least Brittany's sexy and all that..." Puck said, much to Santana's surprise. "By the way, I guess I should tell you about Jacob, right?"

"You'll tell me, even though you know you don't have a chance with me?"

Puck smiled at her.

"I told you you had to see me singing in the rehearsal, not that you had to go out with me or anything like that. You came, you listened to me. You did your part, I'll do mine."

Rachel finished her song in that minute, and people cheered. Even though she was irritating, she was really talented.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?" Puck said to Santana. She thought he was trying to avoid his part of the deal, but before she could say anything, he explained. "She's coming to you", he said nodding towards Brittany as he walked away.

"Would you like to go out for a walk?" Brittany offered.

Santana just nodded, smiling.


	4. Climbing

**First:** I'm sorry that it takes me so long to update. However, I have good news: one of my professors had all of his students to set aims for things they wanted to do by themselves that were related to the subject (English). I decided that my project will be writing this fanfiction. Yes, I know... Maybe he'll read it, maybe he won't. (If he reads: Hi there, Tufi!) Anyway, expect updates more frequently.

**Second:** I was (actually am) writing a Christmas minicap that I couldn't finish because I had to help my mom with a lot of things this Christmas eve. I'm traveling today and I'll be offline for a few days, but I'll take my time to write the minicap. It's going to be a belated Christmas gift to you all, but it will be posted before NYE, so keep an eye on my stories.

**Third:** There are some references to different things. Let's see if you can find them all. If you are Brazilian, there's an extra reference for you.

**Fourth:** This chapter is dedicated to my lovely girlfriend. She has drawn some scenes of the story. If you want to see her drawings, leave me a message or a review asking for it and I'll send you the links.

**Fifth:** Now... to the story!

X

There were few students walking around the corridors. Inside some rooms, there were groups practicing spells or discussing something over a book. Brittany and Santana were walking in silence. After all the music at the Spell Casters rehearsal, it was strange to be surrounded by that relative quietness.

_It isn't a bad quietness_, Santana thought, half a step behind Brittany. _It isn't awkward. It's just... quiet. I don't mind being quiet around Brittany. Even her silence is beautiful. … __**Cheesy, Santana!**__ Shut up! I don't want to be arguing with myself right now._

"What are you thinking about?" Britany asked.

"I... Ugh... I... Nothing. Just... thinking." _I have to stop this when I'm around her... "_Where are we going?"

"To a nice place."

X

"This is the nice place?" Santana said when they stopped in front of the simple wooden cabin.

Brittany nodded, smiling.

"That's where Hagrid lives."

"_Hagrid_?"

Brittany nodded once again.

"Won't he get angry that we're here or something?"

"No, he won't. Hagrid doesn't mind when students come here... Well, there are some students that he doesn't like around, like Rick Nelson... But Hagrid is my friend. Remember I told you about his classes?"

"I thought you said he didn't like it when you asked him to bring unicorns to the class..."

"Well, he didn't like it as much as he'd have liked a dragon, but I'm good with magical animals, so he likes me."

"And yeh don't go askin' me 'bout Harry, Ron and Hermione, so I like that about ya, Britt." The half-giant appeared on his door, a huge -literally huge- smile across his face. "C'mere, Britt. Who's yer friend?"

Santana widened her eyes. She had seen Hagrid at the Great Hall, but he was always far from her, so he didn't seem _that_ tall. But he was. 11 or 12 feet, Santana would say. It looked like Hagrid's hair hadn't seen a comb for at least 15 years, and he didn't seem to be a big fan of shaving either. It was a rough, terrifying appearance. However his dark eyes glistened under the faint light just outside his cabin, and Santana felt that Hagrid was probably much more than his wild exterior.

"This is Santana Lopez, from Durmstrang, Hagrid."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Santana said, timidly offering her hand to the gatekeeper. He took it happily, shaking Santana's arms and squeezing her fingers. Squeezing too much. He realized that she was in pain and quickly retreated his hand, apologizing.

"Sorry. Sometimes I forget that you kids ain't strong like me". He sounded worried.

"No, it's fine. It's just hurting a little, but I can move my fingers" Santana reassured him, flexing her fingers, to show that Hagrid shouldn't be worried.

The half-giant smiled at her.

"Yer strong. That's good for someone who's gonna put their name in the Goblet" He then turned around, holding his door open. "Well, why don't cha girls come in? I was just making some tea, if ya want." The girls entered the cabin, and sat on big stools. Hagrid went to check on the almost boiling water.

Brittany took Santana's right hand carefully.

"Is it hurting?"

"A little. It'll get better soon."

Brittany brought Santana's hand to her lips and placed a light kiss on it. Santana felt her cheeks burning and her heart starting to accelerate.

"Britt, what are you doing?"

"Your hand is hurting, I'm kissing it better." She replied as if it were obvious.

If that light kiss on her hand was enough to make her feel like that, she couldn't help but imagine how she would feel when... if... if Brittany kissed her lips.

"Is it better?"

Santana smiled, somewhere between truly shy and coy.

"No, not yet." She answered. "I think it'd get better if you kissed it again..."

Brittany smiled to Santana, and kissed her hand again, this time taking longer before her lips stopped the contact with Santana's skin. The Durmstrang girl's heart was pounding against her throat –was it even possible? It was a weird new feeling, but it was a weird feeling she discovered she liked a lot. Maybe she'd hurt her hand soon again, so that Brittany would kiss it better again... Or maybe she could hurt another part of her body and ask...

"Where's the other mug?" Hagrid suddenly asked, startling the girls. They exchanged a glance, the magic of the moment breaking down...

They started laughing. Their moment had been shattered with Hagrid's question and the only reaction the girls had was that awkward laugh...

Hagrid looked at the girls not understanding what was happening. Well, he was understanding what _was happening_, but he had no idea of what had just happened.

_Teenagers..._

X

If Santana's first impression of Hagrid was that the half-giant was scary, it changed really fast. Within a few minutes of chatting and drinking tea, Santana realized she already loved the gatekeeper. Hagrid was the opposite of what his looks suggested: he had a sweet soul, being caring and devoted to his friends. Santana knew that if Hagrid ever did any harm to any living creature in this world, there could be only two reasons: either said living creature was harming someone Hagrid loved or it was a total accident.

Brittany and Santana had been at Hagrid's for about half an hour. Hagrid's oversized boarhound, Fang, had his head on Santana's lap, and she was absently scratching its head. The dog was almost sleeping when Brittany realized it was time to leave Hagrid's cabin.

"Santana?" She called. The Durmstrang girl was too distracted petting Fang. "San?", Brittany asked again, placing her hands on Santana's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"We better get going. Dinner is soon, and I still have another place to show you..." Brittany's smile told Santana that something really nice was to come soon. "Hey, Hagrid, we have to go now."

"But now? It's still early!" The half-giant said.

"Yes, it is. But we have to get ready for dinner. And tomorrow is the Goblet of Fire day, and we have to check everything and be prepared, right?"

"Oh, right, Brittany. I see yeh girls later, then!" Hagrid said as the two girls stood up to leave his cabin. "Oh, I might not have time to say it before tomorrow, so Brittany, Santana... Good luck with the Goblet of Fire." He said, hugging the two girls at the same time, trying his best to not crush their bones.

They said goodbye to the gatekeeper, and as soon as Hagrid closed his door, Brittany reached for Santana's hand. It wasn't the first time that they held hands -they'd done it earlier that day, but this time it felt different... familiar. This time, it felt as if Brittany's hand belonged there with Santana's, as if it was the natural way for them to be: hand in hand, alone in their magical connection – there was no other way to explain what it was that had bounded them that quickly. Throughout her life, Santana had learned one thing about her relationship with people: it was difficult for her to get close to another human being, to get used to new people in her life. All of her friendships took months, maybe even years, before she could say that someone was her friend. Look at her friendship with Natasha. How many years had they known each other before they became friends? And even after they were already friends, how long did it take to Santana to feel completely comfortable with sharing secrets and worries and dreams with Natasha? A lot of time. And it wasn't because of Natasha; it was just the way Santana's relationships -friendships- happened with everybody... well, until she met Brittany.

And now they were walking along the Forbidden Forest, hand in hand, and Santana couldn't help the smile in her face... And it didn't feel wrong, not even for the slightest moment.

"Where are we going?" Santana asked, her voice barely audible.

"It's a tree."

"A tree?"

Brittany simply nodded.

"It's my favorite tree here in Hogwarts. I used to climb it when I was in my first year, but then Quinn started to say that I was weird for doing it, no one else was climbing trees here. So I stopped climbing it. But when I sit under it and I look to the lake... it's almost as good as climbing the tree. It's really beautiful."

They stopped in front of a willow tree.

"It's this one." Brittany said, sitting under the tree, her back against the trunk.

Santana took a moment to look at Brittany. The Hufflepuff was smiling at her, just waiting for Santana to sit by her side.

"What's wrong? You don't want to sit on the ground?"

"No, it's not it..." Santana replied, moving to Brittany's side. She took a few seconds to look at the lake. The waters were reflecting the full moon. The night sky was clear and full of stars.

Santana had never seen a sky as beautiful as that one.

"So, what do you say?"

"It's beautiful, Brittany. Really, really beautiful."

Brittany moved closer, her arm now lightly touching Santana's. With the other arm, Santana pointed to the sky.

"Do you see that one?" Brittany nodded. "That's Canis Minor. And that one over there is Cassiopeia."

"And that one is the Hairy Troll On Fire"

"Troll On Fire? I don't know this one..."

"Well, I created this one. The real names of constellations never made any sense to me and I always forgot them, so I decided to create something I could remember..."

"Really?"

Brittany smiled, nodding.

"Can you teach me other constellations?"

X

They spent some minutes looking at the stars and laughing at the names of Brittany's constellations (things like: "Five little ducklings", "Beater missing the Bludger" and "The Penguin and the Wolf"). But then Santana's stomach thought it was a good idea to noisily remember her that it was almost dinner time. The two girls decided to go back to the castle.

When they arrived, many students were already waiting for dinner. The girls went to their tables, looking behind after every five steps or so, just to exchange a shy smile, until they found a seat near their friends.

As soon as Santana sat down with Natasha and Puck, she heard two questions: Natasha asked "Where have you been?" whereas Puck's question was the more direct "Did you two kiss?"

Natasha widened her eyes as she heard the Slytherin boy's question.

"You were with Brittany?" she asked.

"How was it?" Puck asked before Santana could answer anything.

"What..."

"You guys calm down!" Santana cut them before anyone asked her another question. "Yes, Nat, I was with Brittany. We went to Hagrid's cabin and spend a time there, than we sat under a tree and we were watching the sky. And, no, Puck, we didn't kiss."

Puck made a weird face.

"You didn't?"

"No, we didn't. I've met her yesterday, Puck!"

"That's enough time to be kissing someone."

"Not when it's Santana." Natasha chimed in. "It takes her a looooong time before she is able to get close to people." Natasha saw Santana widening her eyes. "Yes, I've noticed that, Santana. I've been your friend for a while, I know you're a pretty closed person." She turned to Puck. "Believe me, this is Santana being extremely fast in a relationship."

Over the Hufflepuff table, Sam and Rory were also questioning Brittany about her evening.

"You left with Santana and no one knew where you were. We were afraid something had happened to you." Rory said. "Sam tried to go after you, but Puck blocked his way and threatened to curse him."

"You don't have to worry about me spending time with Santana. She's a nice person. Hagrid agrees with me."

"Hagrid what?"

"We went to his cabin. He loved her. He even wished her good luck for when she puts her name in the Goblet."

"Is that true? Hagrid liked her?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he did."

The boys exchanged a look.

"Well, I think we gotta give her a chance, then." Rory said. "If Hagrid liked her, she's probably a nice person."

Brittany huffed.

"What's wrong, Britt?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, Flanagan: Brittany liked her but she's from Durmstrang and Brittany is so stupid she's probably being lured by the tricky, sexy Durmstrang girl. But, oh, look, Hagrid liked her too, so she must be nice."

Sam and Rory didn't know what to say. They had never seen Brittany talking like that, with such anger.

Brittany stood up.

"Hey, Britt, sorry. It wasn't our intention, we just wanted to make sure you'd be safe."

"I don't need boys protecting me. I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"Britt, we..."

She didn't listen to them. She just walked away from the boys, only stopping to sit with a group of Hufflepuffs who were in the 4th year.

"Hi, Marley. Can I sit with you guys?"

Marley nodded to Brittany, and she sat down next to the girl. Right after, the food appeared on the tables and Brittany was glad that she didn't have to talk about what had happened. Brittany remained quiet through dinner, and as soon as she had finished, she got up and left for Hufflepuff's common room.

Santana watched Brittany from distance. She wasn't sure of what had happened, but considering that she wasn't sitting with Sam and Rory, the boys had probably said something that had upset her. Most likely, the two boys had said something bad about Santana.

She wanted to go after Brittany and talk to her, but she didn't see where Brittany had gone, and as Santana had no idea of where the Hufflepuff's common room was, she knew it was better if she didn't risk and got lost inside the castle.

_I'll talk to her tomorrow._

X

"What happened yesterday?" Santana asked after breakfast the next morning.

"I had a fight with Sam and Rory"

"Why?"

"They were thinking that you were dangerous, but when I told them that Hagrid liked you, they stopped acting as if I were stupid and naïve for befriending someone from Durmstrang..."

Santana sighed.

"I know my school seems creepy because of the Dark Arts that we learn. But we aren't Dark Wizards. I know you understand that. And that is one of the things I like about you."

Brittany was surprised by Santana's words.

"It's _one of the things _you like about me?"

Santana felt her cheeks reddening.

"Uh, yes."

"What are the other things?"

Santana was feeling suddenly nervous. She didn't mean to tell that to Brittany, but it had escaped her lips before she could control herself. Brittany was looking into Santana's eyes, waiting for her answer.

Then Santana felt someone touching her shoulder.

"Santana?" It was Natasha. "Professor Sylvester is calling everybody. She wants us to go back to the ship. She says she'll give us instructions."

_Saved. _Santana thought.

"I'm sorry, Brittany." Natasha said. "But she really has to go. No one wants Sylvester mad."

Brittany just nodded.

"I'll see you later, Brittany." Santana said. "Under the willow tree?"

"Okay. What time?"

"Uh... I have no idea... Nat?"

"I don't know. She didn't say anything about time. I think we'll be on the ship until lunch, and then we might have to go back to the ship. But you'll be able to talk to each other around lunch-time."

X

Natasha's prediction was wrong.

Professor Sylvester decided that her students would be kept in concentration.

"You'll be here in the ship until dinner, when the Goblet of Fire will be presented." The severe woman said when all the students were gathered in the ship. "You are allowed to leave only for lunch, but if I catch any of you talking to a Pigfarts or an Allons-y student, you'll suffer the consequences."

The Durmstrang students exchanged worried looks.

"For the rest of the day you will practice spells, potions, even quidditch abilities. Study the books you've brought. Read about magical creatures, historical events. Read the Quibbler trivia section! Do anything you think could be considered as preparing for the Tournament. Anyone caught doing something that I don't consider as preparation will be forbidden to write in for the Triwizard Tournament. I don't want lazy-asses being this school's champion. Only hard workers. So do your part and you'll have a chance of being honored as Durmstrang's champion."

X

At lunch, Durmstrang students were too quiet. From afar, Brittany saw how they wouldn't say anything and she understood that it was better to not try to talk to Santana until Santana said it was possible for them.

At Slytherin's table, Santana sat down by Puck, and gave him two pieces of parchment. One was written "read this", the other was written "to Brittany".

"Santana, what?"

She shook her head, and pointed to the first parchment. Puck understood and read it.

_Sylvester doesn't want us to talk to anyone who isn't Durmstrang. I can't talk to you, and I can't talk to Brittany. Please, give this note to her, so that she won't be mad at me. Thank you._

Puck nodded to Santana, and got up to Brittany her note.

She was again sitting with Marley.

"Hey there, Marley. How ya doin'?"

"Hi, Puck. I'm fine. How's Jake?"

"Lil' bro's fine, and I think he wants to talk to you. Why don't you go over Gryffindor's table to talk to him?"

"I don't wan..." Then Marley saw Brittany's look, and she just nodded and stood up, clearing a space for Puck at Hufflepuff's table.

"Santana asked you to tell me something, right?"

Puck nodded.

"She asked me to give you this. Looks like Sylvester's gone crazy today."

Brittany wasn't listening to him anymore.

_Hi, Britt._

_Sylvester decided that we should be concentrating, getting ready for the Triwizard Tournament. If she catches any of us talking to students from the other schools, she won't allow us to write in for the Tournament, so I can't talk to you today, at least not until the Goblet of Fire. But I want to tell you that, if I could, I'd spend the whole day with you. I hope you don't get mad at me._

_I see you tonight at dinner, okay? I don't know if I'll be allowed to talk to you, but at least I can look at you from Slytherin table, so... can you sit facing Slytherin table?_

_Oh, and if I don't have the chance to tell you this, good luck with the Goblet of Fire. If I'm Durmstrang Champion, I want to face the best in Hogwarts, and I doubt there's anyone better than you. So, good luck._

_Santana._

Brittany noticed that there was a part of the parchment that looked like it had been written on and then erased.

_What's it that Santana didn't write?_

X

In Brittany's opinion, the afternoon had been dull. Everybody seemed overexcited about the Tournament, anxious to know who would give their names to the Goblet of Fire, and, of course, who would be chosen the next day, but she simply didn't share the feeling. Yes, she was anxious, but for a complete different reason.

She wanted to talk to Santana. She had barely talked to her after breakfast, and it felt strange to not spend time with her because the previous day had been filled with Santana.

All she wanted was that dinner would come soon, so that she could talk to Santana again.

The lights inside the castle were flickering, and students started to march to the Great Hall. Brittany was in front of the castle, waiting for the moment the Durmstrang students would come out of the ship.

After what felt like an entire evening, the first students started to walk over the invisible platform. This time they looked somewhat talkative, and Brittany took it as a good sign.

Santana and Natasha were the last students to leave the ship. Brittany's heart started to accelerate, and all the anxiety that the other students were feeling because of the Tournament started to affect Brittany, but she knew the Tournament wasn't the reason. It was Santana. It was seeing Santana after a long, tedious day without her.

As the Durmstrang students approached the castle, Santana saw Brittany standing there, clearly waiting for her. She smiled at the Hufflepuff, hoping that Brittany could see her smile across the front lawn.

Of course Brittany could.

Natasha, seeing Brittany, decided to walk a little faster, so that Brittany and Santana could talk, even if it were for just brief seconds.

Brittany subconsciously fixed her hair as the first Durmstrangs passed by her.

Santana could only see Brittany.

Natasha smiled at Brittany as she entered the castle.

"Hi." Santana said, shyly.

"Hi." Brittany replied.

"How was your day?"

"Boring. Yours?"

"Terrible. But it's better now."

Santana smiled, hoping that Brittany shared the feeling.

"You can talk to me now?"

"Yes." Santana sighed in relief. "Sylvester said we were allowed to socialize now."

"Good." Brittany said, reaching for Santana's hand.

Santana smiled, gladly joining her pinky with Brittany's. It was a first but... It was just right.

"Dinner?" Brittany asked.

"Dinner." Santana nodded.

X

After everybody had eaten enough and the food had disappeared, Professor McGonagall stood up. The Great Hall fell silent.

"It's time to start the Triwizard Tournament." All the students looked at her with concentration. "Before we bring the casket in, I would like to remind you of the Tournament rules, and to explain some innovations of this year's tournament."

Everybody was still silent and concentrated. Even Rick Nelson and his friends were quiet.

"Every student wishing to take part on the Triwizard Tournament should write their name and the name of their school on a piece of parchment, and enter it into the Goblet of Fire. Tomorrow the Goblet will reveal the names of the three champions, one for each school. I must remind you that only students who are over 17 can write in for the competition. As in a past edition of the Tournament the age limit was disrespected and the Goblet was fooled by a dark wizard under disguise, we have decided to take extra precaution: beyond placing age-limiting spells around the Goblet, from now until the hour of revealing the champions, the Goblet will be guarded. Professor Maxime, Professor Sylvester, Ms. Pillsbury, Ms. Beiste and I will be taking shifts to ensure that no one who isn't 17 crosses the line. There will always be two of us guarding the Goblet. Also, we five will be forming the panel of judges which will evaluate the champions' performances in each task."

No one dared to move as the Headmistress spoke.

"And, as you all know, you shouldn't write in your name just for fun. Do it only if you think you are able to stand the difficult tasks and the pressure of being the one representing your school's honor. If your name is chosen, you are bound by a magical contract, so don't write in in vain. I know the prize of a thousand Galleons is tempting, but, please, consider whether it is worth the risk. There will be three tasks throughout the year, and they have been designed to test the champions magical skills, bravery and their ability of thinking when facing dangers. At the end of each task, the champions will receive marks according to their performance, and in the end of the tournament, the champion with the highest mark will receive the Triwizard Cup and the galleons."

Everybody in the room was starting to feel anxious.

"Well, I think this is it. Now, Mr. Filch. Could you please bring in the casket?"

The caretaker appeared near the professors table, bringing a beautiful, old wooden chest encrusted with jewels. Curiosity and excitement filled the students, who started to whisper their impressions. The youngest, shortest students were almost dancing on their seats, trying to see the casket. Some even stood up, to have a better view.

McGonagall raised her wand and hit the lid of the casket three times. It opened slowly, squeaking. Like Dumbledore had done years before, she put her hand inside the casket and retrieved the Goblet of Fire. It was a wooden goblet, and it didn't seem special, except for the fact that there were dancing flames inside it.

After closing the casket and placing the goblet over its lid, McGonagall said:

"Those who wish to be on the Tournament have 24 hours to enter their names into the Goblet of Fire. Students over 17 are allowed to stay up the night, to place their names into the Goblet. Younger students, however, have to respect the school's rules. Tomorrow, at this time, we will have the name of the Champions." The Headmistress waited a second, looking at the excited crowd in front of her. "Good luck to all of you who will enter your names."

The Great Hall was suddenly filled with a lot of noise. Younger students formed groups around the older students in their houses (and in the case of Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's tables, around the foreigner students too). They wanted to know who was going to sign in for the Tournament, they wanted to wish good luck, and to say they were cheering for them.

Some students started to place bets on who would be each school's champions.

"I have no doubt Anderson will be Beauxbaton's Champion." Said a Slytherin girl.

"How about Durmstrang?" Her Gryffindor friend asked.

"I think it's either Lopes or Barnes. But I have no idea who will be Hogwarts's champion."

"I guess Kurt Hummel has a big chance. Or maybe that Ravenclaw, Michael Chang."

"I'd bet on Quinn Fabray." A first year girl from Ravenclaw said.

"No, I think it's Rick Nelson" another Ravenclaw said.

"I think it's going to be someone from Hufflepuff" said the person who was holding the bets. "Last time it was Cedric Diggory, who was a Hufflepuff."

"I though it was Harry Potter!"

"It was the two of them..."

Santana saw Brittany seeming a little lost in the big, noisy crowd that was now the Great Hall. She walked to her, admiring the adorableness in Brittany's confused expression.

"Britt?"

"Oh, hi, Santana."

"I was thinking... do you want to go sit under the tree? I think we could talk a little, before coming back here to place our names into the Goblet..."

Brittany nodded, linking her pinky with Santana's.

The noisy Great Hall was now far behind the girls. They were back in that comfortable silence they had experienced together after the Spell Casters rehearsal.

The quietness made Santana start to think about how soon she had gotten used to Brittany's presence, to Brittany's voice, to Brittany's hand in her hand. It felt good and right and it somewhat scared Santana.

Not so long ago she had accepted that she liked girls. The last 3 years had been filled with an almost never-ending battle against herself; a fight between just being who she was or being who she knew the others expected her to be. She knew the expectations her family had for her, she knew the expectations her friends had. She knew that liking girls was something that wasn't in their plans. It made Santana suffer, because she felt she would let them down in case she didn't turn out to be who they expected her to be.

However, she knew she would suffer if she tried to be someone she wasn't.

After years of exhausting questioning and terrible fears, Santana knew it was time to make a decision: she decided to be happy. Call it selfish, but she chose to try to be happy, so she went for acceptance. Self-acceptance. She knew there were people who wouldn't approve her choice of being who she was, but it had been a long, painful battle against herself, against her fears, but now it was a battle she had won.

But, as she spent most of her years at Durmstrang trying to deny herself, she had never even given the smallest chance to maybe finding a girlfriend.

But now she was there with Brittany holding her hand, well, her pinky, and she knew that even if she wanted to fight against what she was sure that was bound to happen, she wouldn't have enough strength. It was just the beginning, but Santana knew it was an unstoppable force.

"San, are you okay there?" Brittany asked, noticing that Santana seemed to be too focused on something beyond her.

She nodded.

"Yeah, it is. I was just thinking..."

Brittany stepped closer to Santana, while still leading their way to the tree.

"Thinking?"

"Yep."

"About what?"

Santana sighed.

"Life. My life." She hesitated for a while, but decided to tell Brittany. "And then about you."

"About me? What about me?"

"About how we bonded so fast." Santana answered, side-glancing at Brittany as they made their way to the lake once again. "I've never become so... at ease with someone this fast."

"Really?" Brittany asked as she lead Santana through a path away from the lake.

"Yes." Santana nodded again. "I have this... feeling that..."

"That what?"

Santana hesitated. Would it be too much too soon? She didn't know.

Brittany let her thinking for a while, as they approached the big willow tree.

"Feeling that what, Santana?", Brittany asked again, stopping near the tree. Brittany loved that tree.

Santana sighed.

"You know when you told me about Quinn telling you that you should stop climbing the tree?"

Brittany nodded, not knowing what it had to do with the feeling that Santana wasn't talking about.

"Why did you stop climbing it?"

"I told you. Because Quinn told me to."

"But why not climb it?"

"Because nobody else climbs it." Brittany thought for a while, and started laughing. "It's a stupid reason. I am the one who likes climbing trees. If they don't, well.. it's their problem, not mine."

She looked into Santana's eyes.

"It's weird to think that I didn't do something I liked for so long just because people wouldn't like it..."

"Well, I've done that too."

"Have you?"

Santana nodded, stopping to look at Brittany's eyes, and then observing the lake.

"Yes. For a long time..." She spent a few minutes quiet, then turned back to Brittany. "Why don't we climb the tree?"

"Climb it?"

"Yes!"

"I haven't done it in ages!"

"I've never done it in my life." Santana said, looking at the tree now, trying to decide whether the branch by her left would be easy to reach or not.

"You've never climbed a tree?"

"No, I haven't."

Brittany looked surprised.

"Well, you will today."

She put her hand over Santana's left hand, and started to explain how to climb a tree.

X

After a few minutes, the two girls were sitting side by side on a large branch, looking at the lake. Everything was quiet now, they could even listen to the frogs near the lake.

"What was the feeling?"

"Feeling?" Santana asked, not knowing what Brittany was talking about.

"You said you had a feeling about something..."

"Oh, that..."

Brittany scooted closer, looking into Santana's eyes, blocking the view from the lake.

"You can tell me anything." She said sincerely. "What is the feeling that you have about... me?"

Santana breathed, gathering courage to say it.

"I have this feeling that you are a really special person, Brittany." She held Brittany's hand "Really, really special."

"Can I tell you something?" Brittany asked, getting even closer.

Santana just nodded, realizing the proximity between Brittany and her now, and how beautiful her eyes were... No, her lips...

Her eyes...

"I think"

lips... eyes...

"...you too are special"

Lips.

X

**Did you get all the references?**

Brittany kissing Santana's hand: Reference to Emily and Paige, from Pretty Little Liars.

Brittany and Santana stargazing from under the willow tree: double reference to Willow and Tara, from Buffy, the Vampire Slayer. First reference: "The Big Pineaple" scene. Second: They're under a **WILLOW** tree! "Spread beneath my willow tree / You make me compleeeeeeteeee / You make me compleeeeteeee"

Pigfarts: From "A Very Potter Musical". I'll tell you the truth: I haven't seen all of it, but I like the joke with Hogwarts' name.

Allons-y: Doctor Who, of course.

The Brazilian Reference: "5 patinhos foram passear Além das montanhas para brincar. A mamãe gritou 'Qua qua qua qua' Mas só 4 patinhos voltaram de lá..."


End file.
